


roses & thorns

by cheryltonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ChONI AU, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, dominant toni, i honestly don't know what this is i just wrote it, idk what else to tag, shy cheryl, submissive cheryl, toni is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryltonis/pseuds/cheryltonis
Summary: cheryl is a shy new customer to to an adult toy store where she meets toni, the experienced and knowledgeable employee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy idk what this is or why i got this idea, but here we are anyways. this is probably just gonna be a halfway smutty two-shot with the longest chapters i've ever written in my life.

She didn't know how she ended up here, but she hated it already. Cheryl had never been the party girl type and the most alcohol she had ever had was a few glasses of wine. And that was only to make holidays with her family more bearable. But now here she was in the middle of a bar crawl in Brooklyn with her cousin Betty and four of her friends from high school. Cheryl was only slightly familiar with them. She grew up in the same town as everyone else, but she was homeschooled and was kept far too busy with her daily activities to have much of a social life. And after her brother died and her parents divorced when she was sixteen, she didn't like to associate herself with many people.

"Come on, Cheryl, keep up!" Veronica turned back to face her, giggling, nearly stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. Veronica was Betty's maid of honor, and this whole bachelorette bar crawl thing was her idea. It didn't seem like Betty's scene either, but even the blonde was having more fun than Cheryl was.

The leggy redhead just held her purse tighter against her side as she stepped carefully around a subway grate in her five inch heels, trying to keep up with the small group of inebriated women. 

"Oh my god," she picked her head up at the sound of Josie's chuckling voice, nearly bumping into her as they all came to a stop. She really needed to stop looking at her feet when she walked. But she felt so uncomfortable in her tight red mini dress, surrounded by cat calling men around the busy sidewalk. 

"No," Betty giggles, blushing as she shook her head, her ponytail swinging slightly behind her head, "Guys, come on-"

"Excuse me, I'm your maid of honor, I choose what we do," Veronica stated firmly, starting to tug on her arm towards the nearby door. 

Cheryl looked up at the sign, curiously, her eyes widening.

_Roses & Thorns_  
_Adult Toys, Videos, Novelties, and More!_

"Come on, we'll just look around and then head to the next bar," Valerie ushered Betty towards the door with the help of Veronica, Josie, and Melody. And Cheryl had no choice but to follow, or else she'd be left alone on the sidewalk with the creeps. 

Entering the store, the giggling from the group of tipsy twenty-three year olds overpowered the soft rock that came from the speakers. The store was much bigger than it looked on the outside. A wooden staircase near the entrance leading to the second floor. The lighting was dim and it smelled like burning incense, which actually put Cheryl's mind a bit at ease for the briefest moment.

"Welcome to Roses & Thorns," a bored female voice came from a few feet away. Cheryl turned her head to see a girl sitting at the small, glass checkout counter, aimlessly flipping through a magazine. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her, grateful that she hadn't even lifted her eyes to greet them as they came in. She was wearing a stringy, black mesh tank top with what looked like a lacy red bralette underneath. She had a few tattoos on her arms, and maybe it was the poor lighting, but her long brown hair looked like it was streaked with bubblegum pink highlights.

"Hello? Earth to Cheryl?" Veronica appeared in front of her all of a sudden, making her nearly jump out of her skin, "Come on, we're going to look around."

"Right," she nodded, turning away from the pink haired beauty at the counter, "Sorry." She ignored the look Veronica gave her, grateful for the dim lighting that hid the blush that rose to her cheeks. God, she might as well have been caught drooling over the counter girl. But she shook it off and tucked her long red hair behind her ear, following Veronica and the rest of the girls further into the store. 

So far, it was nothing but novelty toys and gag gifts such as penis-shaped lollipops and party hats for bachelorette parties. 

_"Please don't buy those and wear them around,"_ Cheryl cringed at the thought, but turned her lips up into a slight smile as the rest of the girls giggled over everything. She was not wearing a penis hat. Especially not in public. She would rather be eaten alive by the rats that fills the streets of this city. She had no interest in the male anatomy and she certainly had no desire to wear it on her head. 

Glancing around, embarrassed, she watched as a man walked nonchalantly through the room towards the back, going through a beaded curtain into the next room. She didn't even want to know what was back there. Though, she assumed it was the video section, which made her skin crawl. Her only time seeing porn was a complete accident. Her sophomore year of college, she had been doing research for an assignment on her laptop when suddenly her screen was covered in naked and scantily clad women, touching themselves or each other. She remembered snapping her laptop shut faster than the speed of light. And as much as it made her blush with juvenile curiosity, she made sure to install the highest rated pop-up blocker she could find. 

"Let's see what's upstairs," Melody lead them to the staircase after they'd looked around and laughed at every blow-up doll and penis-shaped toy in sight. Apparently they were skipping over the lingerie section across the room, which Cheryl was fine with. Her choice in undergarments weren't completely modest, but she didn't exactly have a need for the sheer nighties and crotch-less panties she was sure this store had to offer. 

Heels clicked on hardwood floors as the six of them walked up the stairs. Cheryl kept her arms crossed tightly against her chest as everyone else looked around, giggling as they picked up some of the dildos and vibrators that were on display, playing with them and laughing like a bunch of twelve year old boys looking at a Playboy for the first time. The redhead just glanced around, her blush increasing as her eyes took in everything around her. The store seemed to be divided into different departments like some kind of kinky walmart. The room they were currently in had a whole wall of toys of different shapes, colors, and sizes, no two were the same, but they all served the same purpose. 

She wandered away from the girls, biting her lip as she glanced at the selection in front of her. Cheryl was no stranger to self-pleasure, but she wasn't exactly a connoisseur either. On the rare occasion that she did decide to explore herself and give herself some much needed release, all she knew was her own hands. Which worked fine for her, but the array of toys in front of her hard her curious about what was so special about them. This little red one didn't look too scary...

"Need any help?" a male voice made her jump with a slight yelp, retracting her arm that had been reaching for the small red bullet vibrator. 

"No. Thank you. Just browsing," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress, not making eye contact with the man who would probably be about her height if she weren't wearing these heels. 

"Okay. Well, my name is Fangs. I'm working the floor, so just holler if you have any questions," he smiled politely. 

"Fangs?" she quirked an eyebrow, admittedly looking a little judgmental.

"Just a nickname. I'm not as scary as the name makes me sound," he waved a hand with a shrug before walking off.

That was definitely a sign that this just wasn't for her. With a deep, cleansing breath, she walked across the room to where the others were playing with a fluffy pair of handcuffs. She just wanted to leave. This place made her skin crawl. There was a fucking bed in the corner with different restraints wrapped around the four corner posts. Apparently for people wanting to test them out before buying them. A chill ran down her spine as she tightened her arms across her chest. She felt like such a prude, blushing at every little thing she saw while the girls were completely comfortable making jokes about it. She already knew that she was the only virgin in the group. And the only lesbian, since all the others seemed to think this was the perfect time to discuss and compare their boyfriends' sexual stamina. 

"Betts, I'm gonna go see if they have a bathroom downstairs," she interrupted the fit of girlish giggles.

"Okay, we should be right down," the blushing blonde smiled before Cheryl turned and walked back down the stairs. She was tempted to grab the red toy she had been eyeing and subtly buy it quickly and hiding it in her purse. But then she would have to face the girl at the counter. And there was no way she was going to put herself through that embarrassment. 

Holding onto the railing on her way back down, her heart leapt in her chest when she spotted the pink-haired girl near the bottom of the stairs, fixing a crooked display of body jewelry with the same bored expression on her face. 

"Finding everything all right?" the girl looked up at her with what Cheryl could only assume was her customer service face. But she had an enchanting smile nevertheless. 

"Yeah, just waiting on my cousin and her friends," she ducked her head a bit shyly as she reached the bottom step, subtly taking in how good this girl's ass looked in her tight black jeans. 

_Stop it, Cheryl._

"Bride squad?" she chuckled.

"How'd you guess?"

"Years of experience. Drunken bridesmaids in the middle of their bar crawl are basically the target audience here. Only thing I see more than that is middle-aged dads who run straight back to the video section," she crossed her arms over her chest with a shrug. 

Cheryl just breathed a light laugh as the pink tint refused to leave her face as she ran her hand nervously up and down her arm. "That must get annoying. Especially if they're all like my cousin and her friends."

"Well, if your cousin and her friends are anything like a majority of the bachelorette parties that come through here, you're leaving here with something dick shaped," the shorter woman quirked an eyebrow, "For your sake, I just hope it's not the hats."

Cheryl laughed through an obvious cringe, shaking her head, "God, I hope not." She bit the inside of her cheek, noticing deep brown eyes looking her up and down before her body suddenly went numb. But like a rude awakening, the sound of her loud crew coming down the stairs behind her made her stiffen up and walk away from the pink-haired goddess. With how invasive and nosy Veronica was when she was tipsy, she knew if she had gotten caught chatting with the employee, the maid of honor would be giving her hell for it. 

No one knew for sure that Cheryl liked girls, though she was sure they all had their suspicions. Cheryl always chalked her lack of relationship experience up to the fact that she wanted to focus on school. Which was partially true. Being a psychology major, she spent most of her time studying. But being a closeted lesbian made dating much more difficult, and Cheryl wasn't exactly the type to put herself out there.

"Cheryl, we're going to pick out lollipops, come pick out a flavor or I'm choosing for you," Veronica grabbed her by the elbow to lead her to the array of penis shaped lollipops. The redhead turned back to the girl with the pink hair, smiling a little at the wink and shrug she received. 

After what should have been a much shorter decision, the girls all brought their ridiculously shaped candies to check-out counter. It took everything Cheryl had not to stare at the nameless woman in black. If only she were wearing a nametag or something. But maybe it was better this way. She wasn't from this area and they were only here for the weekend. Names would lead to attachment. 

"Have a good night, be safe out there," she bagged up their purchases and handed the bag to Veronica.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Toni," she smiled politely at the raven-haired bridesmaid, sending a subtle glance in Cheryl's direction.

Veronica grinned with a nod before gesturing to herself. "Toni, I'm Veronica. This is Josie, Valerie, and Melody. That's Betty, she's getting married next week," she slurred a bit and pointed to each of the girls before finally landing on the redhead off to the side, "And that's Cheryl, she's Betty's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," she chuckled at the talkative girl before smiling in the blonde's direction, "And congrats, Betty."

Betty thanked her politely before the girls started making a beeline for the door, filing out one by one. Cheryl, the last one out, glanced over her shoulder and lifted her hand for a slight wave. "Bye, Toni," her voice was just barely above a whisper, but the girl at the counter heard her loud and clear, mirroring her wave with more confidence.

"Bye, Cheryl."

**xxx**

Cheryl rarely ventured to Brooklyn. She went to school in New York City, but it was rare that she traveled outside that area. But for the past few days since Betty's bachelorette party, it was like the mysterious downtown area had been calling her name in Toni's raspy voice. It was stuck in her head along with everything else about her. Her smile, her laugh, her dark eyes and the way they made her feel when they traveled along her body. She even invaded her dreams. And Cheryl took advantage of the time her roommate was out to make herself writhe under the covers with her newest romance novel in her free hand and Toni in her thoughts. It was getting to a point where she couldn't even focus in class.

Stepping out of the subway train car, she held her purse tightly to her side as she made her way to the exit, climbing the stairs that lead to the sidewalk, following the route they had taken the other night to get to the strip of buildings and lower level stores, bars, and restaurants. It's a good thing she decided not to drink with everyone else that night, otherwise they probably would have never made it back to The Plaza.

It looked different in the daylight, but it made it much easier to find her way around. And before she knew it, she was standing in front of Roses & Thorns. Adjusting the baseball cap on her head, she took off her sunglasses as she entered, glancing nervously at the counter. 

"Welcome to Roses & Thorns," the Fangs guy from that night greeted her cheerfully.

"Thank you," she muttered, heading straight upstairs. At least she had plans to buy something so this wasn't a total stalking mission. But if Toni wasn't at the counter, she was starting to worry that she wasn't even working today. Or at least right now. 

Biting her pink bottom lip, she headed for the wall of vibrators, looking for that little red one again while she subtly glanced around for the pink haired girl that had been running through her mind for days. Sighing, she picked up the small box that held the bullet vibe inside, reading over the description. It didn't look like it would do much, but the box bragged about multiple speeds and vibration patterns, making her blush as she read over each one. 

"Finding everything all right?" she gasped and flinched as a voice sounded from behind her, making her drop the box on her perfectly polished toes. People really needed to stop sneaking up on her in this place. 

Picking up the box, she turned around almost furiously, but her anger quickly diminished when she saw familiar brown eyes looking back at her with a smirk that made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Long time, no see," Toni chuckled as Cheryl held a hand to her pounding heart, the adrenaline masking her embarrassment. For now, at least. "For real, though, are you finding everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just came for, um..." there was the embarrassment. "This," she held up the box she had dropped quickly.

"Can I be honest with you?" Toni leaned in to ask quietly, making Cheryl mirror her actions unconsciously. 

"Y-yeah...?"

"That's a cheap piece of plastic, it'll probably die after a few uses. Especially if you use it on a high setting or one of the patterns. Not to mention it's loud as hell," she stated simply, walking around her to glance around the shelves. She scanned them determined until she found what she was looking for. "This," she picked up a small black one that looked just about the same, "It's a little more pricey, but does all the same stuff. It's quiet, it's plastic with a rubber coat so it's softer and more comfortable. Plus it's waterproof, unlike the one you picked out."

"O-oh," Cheryl's mouth hung open a bit.

"Were you looking for something more small and compact specifically or...? What made you pick that one?"

"It was red," she blushed, giving her an honest answer, "It just seemed more...simple than everything else."

"Have you ever bought a vibrator before? For yourself?"

Cheryl looked around, biting her lip before shaking her head, blushing furiously. 

"Hey, it's not a big deal. This is a judgment free space," Toni rested a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile, "But I get that it can be tricky and fucking embarrassing picking something out for the first time, so I'm here to help. I don't work on commission or anything, so everything I suggest to you is for your own benefit, not mine. Okay?"

Cheryl searched her eyes for signs of insincerity, though she didn't know why this girl would have any reason to be insincere with her. She was still nervous, but she nodded, watching as Toni's pink lips curled up into a bigger smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. "So first things first, Cheryl, are you on a budget?" 

The redhead's breath hitched in her throat when Toni used her name without needing to be reminded. 

_Don't over think it, she probably just has a great memory._

"Not really," she murmured, "I'm not looking to spend hundreds of dollars, but I don't want to get anything too cheap."

Toni nodded and clasped her hands together. "Well, like with anything, vibrators go through regular wear and tear if they're not cleaned properly or if they're used frequently. Some hold up better than others, but obviously those ones are gonna be more expensive." Cheryl nodded, following her around. "So, if you're comfortable telling me how often you masturbate, that'll point us in the right direction of what price range we'd be looking in. If not, we can still figure something out."

The taller girl nearly choked on her own tongue as her eyes widened, jaw slacked as she tried to find the words. She didn't really even have an answer to that question. It wasn't like she had a set schedule. But she'll admit that it had become more frequent in the past few days. All thanks to the girl who was standing so patiently in front of her, waiting on an answer. 

"I-I guess normally it's once e-every week or two," she stammered shyly, averting her eyes. She didn't know what she expected, but seeing Toni just nod and glance back at the boxes on the shelves gave her a sense of relief. 

"Okay. So you wouldn't be looking for something to use too frequently. So you said you were drawn to that first one because it was red?"

"I-it's my favorite color," she giggled nervously.

"Okay, good to know," Toni laughed, "So it wasn't the size or anything that you were specifically going for?"

"I guess not...I saw it the night I was here with my friends, I figured the smaller the better so I could hide it from them until I got back home."

"So another personal question, but when you masturbate, what do you like?"

"W-what do you mean?" she swallowed thickly, feeling her palms start to sweat.

"I mean, do you prefer clitoral stimulation, penetration, anal play, or a mix of anything?"

Cheryl was sure that her face was as red as her hair at this point. But she cleared her throat and straightened up, trying not to look so nervous. "I guess just...c-clitoral. Penetration only sometimes..."

"When you're in the mood for it?" Toni asked, watching her nod, "Well, we have anything that can suit any need, honestly. But if you mainly focus on clitoral stimulation, but enjoy penetration sometimes, I recommend one of these." She lead her to a shelf of straight rod vibrators, some rubber, some silicone, some a mix of the two. She reached for one of the ones on display, it was soft purple plastic with a thin rubber coating, smooth to the touch and not scary looking at all. "This is a good one. And it comes in red," she handed it to her with a smile, "You can turn it on if you want. It has a few speeds."

Cheryl nodded and bit her lip, pressing the button towards the bottom and flinching when the toy came to life, vibrating gently in her hand. It was quiet, which would come in handy. 

"Hold it against the tip of your nose," Toni instructed.

 _"What?"_

"I know it sounds weird, but trust me. And don't worry, it's clean," the shorter girl chuckled, watching as Cheryl did as she said, holding the vibrator to the tip of her nose. "How's that feel?"

"Weird. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Surprisingly no. Actually the tip of your nose is just as sensitive as your clit, but without the extra nerves. So if a certain vibration speed feels too strong or intense on the tip of your nose, it's gonna be too much for your genitals," she explained, "It's just a little trick to keep in mind."

"O-oh."

"So is it too strong?"

"No, it's okay," she pressed the button again, feeling like an idiot holding a vibrator up to her face. But at least she was learning without judgment. 

"Cool. And the good thing about those is you can use it on your clit if that's all you're looking for, but you can also use it for penetration if you decide that's what you wanna do at any given time."

Cheryl took the toy off her nose and nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. How could this girl be so carefree in how she spoke about sexual stuff? Cheryl found herself blushing if she even talked about kissing.

"I-I like girls, so i-is it normal for me to like...um..."

"What? Penetration?" Toni quirked an eyebrow at her, "Totally normal. You don't have to be attracted to guys to enjoy penetration. The attraction is in your mind. Your body just wants the pleasure. Just like guys can enjoy anal penetration without being gay. This is why toys were made."

Cheryl nodded, remaining quiet. She could feel her body heating up, but she remained as neutral as possible. Toni didn't need to know that her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest. 

"Did you wanna look around some more or do you think we have a winner?" the pinkette cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I think I'll stick with this one," Cheryl whispered involuntarily. Her voice was slowly disappearing and she just hoped her roommate wasn't in when she got back to her dorm. 

"Do you want the red one?" Toni smirked, putting the purple one back on display, already reaching for the red one on the shelf and handing it to her. Cheryl thanked her quietly as she lead her back downstairs. "I can check you out, I've gotta relieve Fangs for his break anyways."

Cheryl watched Toni's hips sway as she made her way behind the counter, shooing the tan-skinned man away for his break before typing into the computer and scanning the box. 

"Did you wanna sign up for a loyalty account? Totally free and you'll already earn a ten dollar credit for next time you come in for purchasing something over fifty bucks," she looked up at the fidgety redhead. 

"Sure," she nodded. She wasn't sure how often she would be back in, but as of right now she wasn't thinking clearly. As much as she was enjoying Toni's company, she wanted to get home.

"Just fill out this info, I'll put it into the system," Toni traded her a piece of paper for her credit card, doing the transaction while she filled out the information slip. 

Signing the receipt after finishing filling out the paperwork, Cheryl took the bag from the shorter girl and bit her lip gently. "Thanks for your help, Toni."

"Anytime, Cheryl. You should get an email about your account in about an hour," she smiled, eyes shining.

The redhead smiled shyly, ducking her head briefly before showing herself out.

**xxx**

Cheryl sat in class the next day, admittedly feeling much better than she had been in the past few days. Her mind was clear and she was able to focus, though the image of Toni still popped up in her head. She didn't know how that woman knew so much, or how she was able to talk about it with a straight face, but she certainly appreciated it. She'd never met anyone like her before. The only person she'd really talked to about sex was Betty. But the blonde, like herself, would just blush and try to change the subject. God forbid the topic ever came up around Veronica or Josie, they spoke so explicitly and made such a big deal out of it.

But with Toni, while it was still embarrassing for Cheryl, she made it seem so normal and made her feel like there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Then again, it was her job to help people find what they're looking for. She probably just talked about it so much that it was boring to her now. But she couldn't help but wonder what else she knew...

"Miss Blossom?"

"Hm?" she flinched, picking her head up. Apparently she'd been unconsciously doodling again. 

"Your presentation?" her professor quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right," she shook her head quickly to wake herself up a bit, retrieving her notes and making her way to the front of the class. 

A few hours later, she was sitting towards the back of the lecture hall, trying to stay awake. She loved majoring in psychology, but this professor had such a boring, monotone voice. She tried to keep her phone in her purse most of the time, wanting to focus on the information that she was learning, but if she had to listen to this man speak another sentence in his low, boring tone, she was going to lose it. 

Her brows knit together in confusion at the group of missed texts from an unknown number, glancing around before unlocking her phone.

 **[Toni]:** hey this is toni from roses & thorns.  
**[Toni]:** i know this is really invasive and creepy of me, but i just think you're really cute and i was gonna see if you wanted to go out for drinks or something.  
**[Toni]:** you can totally ignore this if you want or just tell me to delete your number and i will

Cheryl could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and she honestly wondered if anyone else could hear it. It was like a percussion band in her ears as she read over the texts over and over again, her palms starting to sweat as she typed out her reply. 

**[Cheryl]:** Hi. How did you get my number...?

She watched with high anticipation as a little grey bubble appeared on the bottom left of the screen, adjusting herself in her seat so she could sit up straight.

 **[Toni]:** you put it on the loyalty account info slip yesterday.

Oh right, she forgot she had signed up for that. 

**[Toni]:** which i know it's super unprofessional for me to do that, but you said you liked girls, so i figured i'd shoot my shot.  
**[Toni]:** plus i didn't know if i'd ever see you again to ask for your number in person.

A blush came to her cheeks as she bit her lip. Even through texts, this girl had the power to make her face flame up.

 **[Cheryl]:** Is this how you pick up everybody you take a liking to?

She bit her lip harder as she tried not to giggle to herself at her own boldness.

 **[Toni]:** i'm happy to say you're the first person i've broken company policy for ;)  
**[Cheryl]:** Well, I suppose I'm flattered.  
**[Cheryl]:** But...why me?

Nervousness continued to rage like a fire in her chest as she watched the grey text bubble pop up again.

 **[Toni]:** honestly, you just seem really sweet and easy to talk to. plus did you even SEE yourself in that red dress last weekend?

If it was possible for the flush on her cheeks to get more intense, it was happening right now. And she was sure that she would draw blood if she bit her lip any harder.

 **[Cheryl]:** You're easy to talk to, too. But I know it's probably in your job description to make people feel comfortable while they're shopping.  
**[Toni]:** i mean, yeah, no one's gonna feel comfortable buying dildos and handcuffs if we make a big deal out of it. but you learn after a while that we're all just human and pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of. but i didn't feel like i had to use my customer service voice with you.  
**[Toni]:** to be honest, while we were talking, i forgot you were even a customer for a second.

She clutched the phone harder in her hands as she resisted the urge to tell her how pleased she was with the purchase she'd made yesterday. Toni didn't need to know that. She barely knew her, and regardless, they were having a personal conversation. She didn't need to treat this girl like a rate and review page on Amazon.

 **[Toni]:** you still there?  
**[Cheryl]:** Yeah, sorry I'm in class.  
**[Toni]:** oh sorry! i'll leave you alone. but how bout that drink?  
**[Toni]:** no pressure.

She closed her eyes in deep thought. What harm could one drink do? Was she really willing to go out with the random pink-haired girl who sold her a vibrator just yesterday?

 **[Cheryl]:** When are you free?  
**[Toni]:** i work pretty much every night :( and i'm sure you have classes during the day if you're in one now.  
**[Toni]:** do you have anything you would need to be up early for on saturday morning?  
**[Cheryl]:** Not to my knowledge.  
**[Toni]:** the store closes at 11 friday night if you wanna meet here? we can just walk over to one of the bars nearby if you want.

Cheryl bit her lip as she thought it over. It was obvious that she liked this girl, and she seemed to like her back. But...what happened if things worked out between them? Her mother would never approve. When would they be able to make time for each other with their schedules being so different already? What if Toni got bored of her or vice versa? What if Toni was just using her?

_You're thinking way too deep into this. It's one night, one drink. You're gonna regret it if you don't._

**[Toni]:** your hesitation is worrying me, red.

_Just say yes, Cheryl. Who knows the next time you'll meet a pretty girl who not only likes you back, but makes the first move? You deserve this._

**[Cheryl]:** I'll be there.  
**[Toni]:** really?  
**[Cheryl]:** Of course.  
**[Toni]:** okay! i work the floor friday night, so if you get here before closing just come find me upstairs.  
**[Cheryl]:** Okay :) Can't wait.  
**[Toni]:** me either :) see you then, cheryl.

Placing her phone down on her desk, Cheryl pursed her lips together in a tight line, trying to contain the smile the threatened to take over her entire face. Thankfully her excitement overpowered her apprehension. She was sure that when the dust settled she would be more nervous than ever. But for now, she was floating on cloud nine.

**xxx**

The subway trip to Brooklyn on Friday night had Cheryl shaking so much that she couldn't even stand upright steadily in the moving train car. Just as she suspected, her nerves took over. She was still excited, but she felt like she would vomit any minute at this point.

 **[Toni]:** can't wait for tonight :) wear comfortable shoes just in case.

She smiled at the text she'd received from Toni earlier today before glancing down at her red Vans. They were just going to a bar, so she didn't feel the need to dress up, but she hoped she didn't look too casual. She figured her red shoes, high-waisted jeans, and white and red polka dot blouse would suffice. 

She was early. Like, really early. Roses & Thorns didn't close for another forty-five minutes and she was already a five minute walk away. And with it being a Friday night, she didn't want to wait outside with all the creeps on the sidewalk. It was bad enough that she had to walk there on her own at ten o'clock at night. 

With a sigh, she kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring any and all cat calls as she walked down the sidewalk. The second she saw the illuminated neon sign for Roses & Thorns, she doubled her already fast walking speed, anxious to be in the safety of the dim lighting and sage scented air. 

_Seeking safety in a sex shop. That's a new one for you, Cheryl._

Even the jingling bell over the door sent a wave of comfort through her as she stepped inside. 

"Welcome to Roses & Thorns," someone new greeted her from the counter. He was much taller than Fangs, his ripped sleeveless denim vest making him look rather intimidating. 

With a quiet thank you, she wandered the area around her on the first floor, gazing aimlessly around the body jewelry and lotions they had to offer before glancing at the time on her phone again. 10:25. She was still embarrassingly early. But she ventured slowly to the stairs, feeling more awkward standing in front of the tall employee behind the counter in uncomfortable silence. 

The music got a bit louder as she ascended. Apparently the genre of the day was 90s R&B, and someone was singing quite well along to it. Stepping through the beaded curtain at the top of the stairs, she bit her lip, stifling a giggle when she saw Toni swinging her hips to the beat as she wiped down display items with sanitizing wipes, unaware of her presence. Cheryl wondered how long it would take for Toni to notice her. She was tempted to clear her throat to make herself known, but she was biting down on her pink tinted bottom lip, watching the vivacious woman enjoy the home stretch of her shift. 

She waited until K-Ci & JoJo's "All My Life" faded into silence before clearing her throat quietly, stepping closer on the creaky hardwood. 

"Hey!" the pinkette turned her head, an unashamed chuckle escaping her lips as she continued to clean the toys on display.

"Hi. I wasn't sure how long it would take you to notice I was standing here," she giggled shyly.

"Maybe I knew you were there the whole time and just wanted to give you a show," Toni's smirk had Cheryl cursing her naturally porcelain skin. She could feel the itchy heat of the blush rising to her cheeks already. 

"I'm sorry I'm here so early, I didn't want to risk being late. You know how the subway can be..."

"No, you're totally fine. I just hope you don't mind waiting on me to get the floor cleaned up. I just have to sweep and I should be good to go," she sent her a smile that might as well have been an arrow through her heart, "You can have a seat if you want, it shouldn't take me more than ten minutes."

Cheryl nodded and glanced around for a chair or something to sit on, finding nothing but the bed in the corner. It was a basic four poster bed with a set of smooth, satin sheets adorning the mattress and pillows. If she weren't so concerned about how many people had been on it, she would have thought it actually looked comfortable. 

"We change the sheets every few days, by the way. Not too many people use the test bed," Toni chuckled as Cheryl looked hesitantly at the bed in front of her. Suddenly Cheryl was paranoid that the girl could read her mind.

_If you can read my mind, come sit over here with me._

She stared at Toni as she kept on doing her job, breathing a little sigh of relief as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the smooth sheets. Though the variation of restraints connected to the corners was off-putting, making her tense up with curiosity. There were ropes and leathers of different sizes and lengths, some lined with fur, some connected to metal chain links. It was terrifying, but intriguing all at once. Cheryl was such a control freak, she could never imagine putting her trust in anyone so much to a point that she would let them tie her to the bed posts. God forbid they never let her free. 

A weight plopping down on the bed behind her made her flinch slightly, turning her head to see Toni laying against the pillows, scrolling through her phone. "Did you sweep already?" 

"Yeah, I just finished. You didn't see me?" she eyed her with an amused laugh.

Cheryl glanced at her phone again. 10:40. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts? 

"I guess I was distracted."

"All this stuff can be a lot to take in," Toni shrugged in understanding, reaching up to toy with one of the thin chains above her head, "Especially for a newbie."

Cheryl's perfectly shaped eyebrows raised a bit, "Who says I'm a newbie?"

"No offense, but your whole...demeanor just screams newbie," the pink-haired girl made a gesture in her direction, "There's nothing wrong with it, though. I mean, restraints aren't for everybody."

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to be into it," Cheryl blushed, ducking her head as she rubbed her arm.

"You never know, Red, you might surprise yourself," Toni laid back down against the pillows.

The redhead just huffed through her nose with a smile, shaking her head. She just barely had the confidence to buy herself a vibrator, there was no way she would ever have the guts to be tied up. 

"Lemme just go clock out and we can go," Toni got up, stuffing her phone into her back pocket quickly, "Sweet Pea's not the patient type. Last time he almost locked me in."

With a giggle, Cheryl stood up from the bed and followed her down the stairs, lingering in the front room while Toni gathered her things and clocked out. 

"So _you're_ the girl Tiny's been tellin' us about," the tall boy smirked at her from behind the counter.

"Shut up, Sweets," Toni slapped his arm as a blush came to her own cheeks, making Cheryl giggle again.

"Cheryl," she extended her hand to him, unsurprised at his rough handshake. 

"Sweet Pea," he smiled. 

_Sweet Pea? Fangs? What's up with the names of these people? At least Toni is somewhat normal._

"Nice to meet you."

"Bout time you bagged a nice girl, T," he elbowed the girl next to him as she clocked out on the computer. 

"Oh my god, please stop talking," she shook her head in embarrassment before rounding the counter with her things, smiling at the waiting redhead, "You ready?"

She nodded eagerly and followed her out of the store and down the sidewalk, curious as to which bar they would end up going to. Each one was slightly different, but for the most part, they were all the same from what she remembered from Betty's bachelorette party. 

"Any specific bar you wanted to go to?" Toni asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Not really. I didn't particularly enjoy any of them last weekend," she admitted honestly.

"How come?"

"It's just not really fun being the responsible one in a group of drunk bridesmaids that you don't even consider as friends," she shrugged with a sigh.

"Well, there's one up here that's my favorite. I'm gonna make sure you have a good time tonight, okay?" Toni smirked, "I owe it to you after my creepy approach to asking you out."

"To be fair, I came back to the store earlier this week cause I wanted to see you, so...I guess we both have a few stalker-ish tendencies," she blushed furiously at her confession.

"At least I'm not the only creepy one," Toni chuckled before grabbing onto Cheryl's elbow, pulling her to the side, "Whoa, watch out."

Cheryl yelped a little when she was tugged, but Toni had saved her from walking straight through a puddle of vomit. "Ugh gross. Thanks," she turned to face her with a grateful smile, a chill running down her spine when the shorter girl's hand trailed from her elbow down her forearm until their hands were woven together. 

"No problem," Toni smirked, hiding her small victorious grin from the redhead. God bless whatever wasted person stumbled out of that bar. "It's not too much farther."

"Okay," Cheryl smiled with a shaky breath. Only she would be this nervous about holding hands with a girl. It wasn't a big deal. Toni didn't seem to think it was, since she just kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't seem to be having an internal freak out. But if it wasn't a big deal, why was her heart beating a mile a minute? 

Before she knew it, her hand was empty as Toni opened the door for her, a gracious smile on her face as she ushered her in first. 

"Thank you," Cheryl grinned shyly, stepping into the dimly lit bar. The music wasn't too loud and it wasn't too crowded. But she waited for Toni's lead. Her hand itched to be in hers again, and like the mind-reader she was sure she was, Toni took her hand to lead her over to the row of bar stools. She sat down in one carefully, straightening her back and crossing one leg over the other as Toni flagged down the bartender, giving her time to glance up at the chalkboard menu on the back wall. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but she didn't want to get too drunk. She just wanted to loosen up a little. 

"Hey, Toni," the bartender greeted her when he came over, wiping down the space in front of them, "The usual?"

"The usual for me," she nodded with a smile before turning to Cheryl, "See something you wanna get?"

"Um, can I just get something small where you can't really taste the alcohol, please?" she smiled, a bit embarrassed. She didn't mind drinking, she was just picky. Not to mention alcoholism ran in her family. The bartender nodded and walked away after checking Cheryl's ID, leaving the two girls alone in their own little world. "So...you come here enough to have a usual?" Cheryl laughed nervously as she turned her head to face the pink-haired woman beside her. 

"I work here, actually," Toni chuckled, "Only every now and then when they need the extra help, though." She watched as Cheryl nodded and traced her fingertip along the marble wooden counter nervously, placing her hand up on the surface beside hers. "Did you have class today?"

"Just a morning class," she shrugged.

"Do you go to NYU?" Cheryl nodded, "What are you studying?"

"Psychology. With a minor in child development."

"Do you wanna be a child psychologist or something?"

"Exactly that," Cheryl nodded.

"That's so cool. I don't think I could handle that. I don't mind listening to people vent, but trying to help them through their problems...just seems like too much responsibility for me. Especially for kids. What made you wanna do that?"

"You know that saying _'be the person you needed when you were younger'_?" Toni nodded, "I saw that quote somewhere online when I was in high school, still wondering what I wanted to do for college. And the whole child psychology thing just...clicked, I guess. I feel like it would be a very rewarding career."

"Yeah, totally. It takes a special kind of person to wanna devote their life to helping kids," Toni subtly ran her pinky along the side of Cheryl's hand. 

The redhead's breath caught in her throat as a shiver ran down her spine. "Are you in college?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit with nerves, watching as Toni shook her head.

"Nah. The whole college thing never seemed right for me. It's _way_ out of my budget, and what I wanna do doesn't really require a degree anyways," she chuckled, thanking the man behind the bar when he dropped off their drinks. 

"Any idea what this is?" Cheryl asked her, looking at the fruity looking drink in the old fashioned glass. 

"Looks like a vodka sunrise. Literally just orange juice and grenadine with a little vodka. It's not strong at all," she shook her head, watching as the redhead swirled it around with her straw before taking a sip, "Good?"

"Really good, actually. Sorry, I'm kind of picky when it comes to drinks. I'm not a big fan of the taste of alcohol," she smiled, resting her head in her hand.

"I don't judge," Toni chuckled, sipping at her gin and tonic. 

"So you just work, then?" she cleared her throat, getting back into their conversation. 

"Pretty much. I do a bit of freelance photography every now and then. Weddings, concerts, senior photoshoots, that kind of thing."

"That must be fun. You must be really good if people trust you enough to take pictures of their weddings," Cheryl sipped at her drink again, "What's your favorite thing to take pictures of?"

"Depends on my mood, I guess. Sometimes I just feel like going to the roof of my apartment and taking pictures of the skyline at sunset. I love working with people and letting them be models for a few hours. But weddings are probably my favorite," Toni smiled, picking up her drink and standing up from her stool, gesturing for her to follow. 

"Why do you say that?" she asked, following her to a table along the wall towards the back corner, slipping into the booth seat beside her.

"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it, honestly. It's probably just the environment. There's just something about weddings and capturing the look on a guy's face when he sees his fiancée start walking down the aisle, or photographing a first dance....Ugh, it just gives me that warm fuzzy feeling, y'know?"

The taller girl nodded as that exact same warm fuzzy feeling took over her. Maybe it was the alcohol going to her head already. Maybe it was the look on Toni's face when she talked so passionately about her hobby. 

"But what about you, Cheryl? What do you like to do when you're not at school?"

Cheryl blushed as the attention was put back on her, trying to think of what she did in her free time. "I like to draw, I guess. I'm not that great at it, but I enjoy it."

"I'm sure you're amazing," Toni grinned, "Do you have pictures of anything you've drawn?"

Biting her lip, Cheryl nodded and reached for her phone, scrolling through her camera roll for one of the things she'd drawn recently. It was a copy of the portrait of herself and Jason that had been taken not long before he died. She never really shared her art with anyone, but despite her nervousness, she felt comfortable with Toni. Pursing her lips into a tight line, she handed her phone over to her, sitting anxiously in her seat as she waited on her reaction. 

"Holy shit, you drew this?" Toni gaped, glancing between her and the phone, "You didn't trace this or anything?"

"All freehand," she blushed.

"Who's the guy? He's cute," Toni chuckled, zooming in on the details.

"That's my twin brother Jason."

"You're a twin? That explains why he's so attractive," she smirked, making Cheryl's blush turn a deeper shade of pink. 

She wanted to tell her about Jason, about what had happened to him back in high school nearly ten years ago. But the last thing she wanted to do was put a damper on the night like that. She felt awkward enough already.

"You're really talented. That's amazing, Cher. If you hadn't told me it was a drawing, I would have thought it was a black and white photo at first glance," Toni chuckled, handing her phone back to her. 

"Thank you...Do you have any of your photos on your phone?"

"All my best work is on my blog," Toni shook her head. "But...that one on the wall right over there," she pointed across the bar to a large framed photograph of the New York skyline, "I took that."

"That's beautiful," Cheryl smiled, looking at the photo.

"I guess you could say I've got an eye for beauty," she shrugged with a slight smile, placing her hand gently on top of her pale one. 

Cheryl swallowed thickly, slowly turning to face the confident woman beside her. She tried to think of something, anything to say back to her, but everything she could think of made her cringe internally. Flirting wasn't exactly her forte. Defeated, she just breathed a bit of a laugh and took another sip of her drink with her free hand, trying to ignore how heavily her heart was beating. 

"You're not used to compliments, huh?" Toni chuckled, somehow making Cheryl feel more comfortable and nervous at the same time. 

Scrunching her face up uncomfortably, she lowered her shoulders with a deep breath, shaking her head. "I get them, I've just...always had a hard time believing them, I guess," she bit her lip, meeting brown eyes with her own. 

"Well, believe _me_ ," Toni squeezed her hand on top of hers, "It's not just some dumb pick-up line. You're a beautiful girl, Cheryl. Fuck whoever made that hard for you to believe."

The redhead felt like water was flooding in her ears as she stared at the serious but gentle look on Toni's face. She found no trace of insincerity in her eyes. "Thank you. I think you are, too," she whispered, barely audible over the music and buzz of voices from the surrounding people. Toni squeezed the top of her hand again before leaning back against the booth, propping up her elbow and leaning her head against her hand. 

"So tell me more about yourself, Cheryl," she smirked, sipping her gin and tonic. 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Something that no one else knows," Toni grinned in a way that sent a chill down her spine, but in a _very_ good way.

She had to think about that one. There were a lot of things about herself that no one else knew. No one knew she was gay. If they did, they never brought it up to her. No one knew that she was the one who lost her and Jason's pet hamster when they were eight. He took the blame for it like the chivalrous brother he had always been. No one knew that the boy she dated for five months in high school used to make her feel miserable and ugly every day until she had the guts to break up with him. There were plenty of things she could choose from. 

"You were right," she muttered quietly, sipping the last of her drink through her straw, "Earlier when you called me a newbie."

"That doesn't count, I already pegged you for someone who hadn't been tied up before," Toni laughed, keeping her voice at a respectably low volume. 

"No, I mean, I'm new to...everything."

Toni's brows furrowed in confusion until realization noticeably dawned on her. "Wait, are you saying you're a virgin?" she seemed so shocked. 

Cheryl's face scrunched up a bit at that word. The group of girls she called her friends had tormented her with it for so long.

 _"Don't be such a virgin, Cheryl,"_ Veronica would tease her for not wanting to go out clubbing in high school. She always claimed that it was meant in a loving, joking way. But Cheryl always hated it, joking or not. The jokes stopped when she snapped, telling the raven-haired cheerleader that Nick St. Clair, her dreaded ex, took her virginity back in high school before he moved back to Boston with his family. And while she had hoped that the lie would keep Veronica off her back, she just found new ways to make her the butt of every joke within their inner circle. 

"I guess so," she nodded as her eyes shined with tears of embarrassment, keeping them at bay.

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Toni scooted closer to her on the bench, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I promise. I was just planning on going with the flow tonight. If something happens, cool. If it doesn't, it's not gonna make me lose interest in you, Cheryl...Okay?" She watched with her heart clenched as Cheryl quickly wiped a tear from her cheek, nodding.

The flushed redhead stared at the empty glass in front of her and took a shaky breath. Thankfully with the bit of alcohol in her, she was calm enough to not be completely embarrassed. But she felt all her worries melt away when Toni wrapped her arms around her in a tight, reassuring hug. She stiffened at first, not used to the affection, but she felt herself not wanting to let go when she hugged her back. She didn't know what it was about Toni, but she felt like she could tell her anything. The woman was just so naturally approachable, Cheryl felt like she'd known her all her life and she could trust her with anything. All this time, she had been waiting for the right person. The right woman. And now here she was right in front of her, holding her hand and rubbing her back, bringing her the comfort she'd always craved. And she found herself craving more and more. 

Pulling back, she looked into the warm brown eyes she was already so fond of, shivering as Toni grazed a thumb delicately over her cheek. Her jaw slacked, causing her lips to part slightly as she took in the look on Toni's face. She couldn't even describe it. But under her gaze, Cheryl felt warmth spread through her body. A warmth that she could curl into, safe and happy for the rest of her life. Comfort wasn't something she felt often, but she felt comfortable here with the tattooed, pink haired girl she barely knew. 

But regardless of how content she felt in this moment, she still surprised herself when she leaned in to kiss the pillowy pink lips that looked like they tasted like strawberry candy. A mousy whimper escaped her as she pushed herself closer, needing to be closer to Toni. The woman's polished fingernails lightly scratched at her lower back under her blouse, pulling her in. Cheryl couldn't be bothered to think about anyone else in the bar right now. As far as she was concerned, they were the only ones there. Running solely on instinct, she hooked a hand around the back of her neck, toying with the soft tufts of baby hair at the bottom of Toni's hairline, keeping her close until she had no choice but she pull back  
for air. She gasped for breath and swallowed thickly, a blush coming to her cheeks as a smirk spread to Toni's. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. A stunned silence on Cheryl's part. She shivered as Toni's nimble fingers tucked loose strands of red hair behind her ear, trailing her fingers along the sharp line of her jaw to her chin to lift it gently. "What's on your mind, cutie?"

Licking her lips, the redhead glanced down at her denim-clad lap where Toni's hand rested on her thigh, lightly playing with the frayed strands from the holes that had been manufactured into the fabric. She had a tattoo of a wolf on her forearm, drawn on and shaded like something from her own sketchbook. She ran her own finger against it, tracing the faded outline as she thought of what to say. What _was_ on her mind? 

"I-I want to...with you," she stammered quietly, biting her lip hard as she tried not to cringe at her own words. But she watched as Toni's smile grew as her hands grabbed hold of hers gently, running her thumbs over her pale knuckles. 

"You wanna get out of here, then?" she smirked, the tone of her voice sending another chill down Cheryl's spine as she nodded eagerly. 

Her lips were met with Toni's once more before she was being gently helped onto her feet, her hand tightly in the shorter girl's safe grip. Her mind was racing and she felt like she was floating in water, liquid clogging her ears as she felt light and weightless. She remembered watching Toni talk briefly with her friend behind the counter. She remembered sitting under the florescent lights on the train, kissing the pink-haired girl shyly as tanned fingers ran through her hair. She remembered key points, but it was mainly a blur between the bar and where she was now, standing in the middle of Toni's dimly lit bedroom, hands fumbling with the buckle of her studded belt. 

Her breathing was heavy as the pinkette backed her up towards the bed, lowering her down against the soft mattress. It smelled like a comforting mix of detergent and whatever perfume Toni wore. If she weren't busy tossing Toni's belt off the edge of the bed right now, she wouldn't have minded curling up in the warm softness of the comforter. 

Toni's lips moved fervently against her own, leaving her breathless and pinned beneath her. A slight whimper came from her throat as the soft lips she was quickly becoming obsessed with trailed down to her jaw, nipping at her earlobe. Her face was buried in the thick mane of pink as she felt herself being shifted up towards the head of the bed. Toni had one hand hooked under the bend of her knee, gently easing her up the mattress until her head was rested against the pillows by the wall. 

"Toni," she gasped, her voice needy and wanton before she was silenced with a gentle kiss, tanned fingers cupping the side of her face. They were warm but felt cool against her hot, flushed skin. Cheryl kissed her hard, trying to release any and all apprehensions she was feeling. "Please," she whined against Toni's lips, arching her back against her chest. 

"Please what?" Cheryl could tell she was grinning so smugly into the kiss.

"W-want- hmm," she hummed breathily, catching Toni's lips in hers again, unable to get enough. 

"Tell me what you want, Cher," Toni tore her smirking lips away, attaching them to her neck again, kissing a hot, aimless trail against her throat. 

"Y-you," she gasped, lightheaded and breathless as she whimpered in her ear.

Toni continued the mind-numbing assault on her neck, scraping her teeth against her pulse point before soothing over the skin with her tongue, sending as shiver down Cheryl's spine. She sat up carefully, straddling Cheryl's thighs as she brought the redhead up with her. Chests flush against each other as Toni took Cheryl's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together, just squeezing them reassuringly as she stared down into her dark, lust-filled eyes. The pink blush on her ivory cheeks turned a deeper, rosy shade as she averted her eyes and flicked her tongue shyly over her lips. 

"It's okay to be nervous you know," she whispered, untangling her fingers from hers to cup her cheeks again, brushing their lips together softly, "You call the shots, okay? I'll do my thing, you just do what feels right to you. But if you want me to stop, tell me to. I promise, it's okay."

Cheryl flicked her eyes back up to Toni's, seeing the genuine concern and sincerity in the deep brown orbs. She barely knew this woman, but she felt like she could trust her with anything. She wouldn't laugh at her or make her feel like nothing. In fact, she felt like Toni had the ability to make her feel everything that Nick never could. All the pain and heartache Nick put her through, Toni would make her feel just the opposite. 

As confident as she was trying to feel, she must have still worn apprehension on her face since Toni cupped her cheeks reassuringly again, grazing her thumbs over the soft, flushed skin before pressing a kiss to her lips once more. "I've got you, okay? You can trust me," she whispered, making Cheryl's heart flutter in her chest. Cheryl's heard the promise of trust from many people, and not one person, besides her brother, has kept their promise. But she could just feel that Toni would be the exception. She felt it in the way she looked at her and touched her.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding slightly before she felt Toni's lips on hers again. She didn't think she would ever get over that feeling, not that she wanted to. "I trust you," she murmured against her lips, her heartbeat picking up speed as Toni took her hands again, guiding them to the hem of her loose muscle shirt before letting go so she could take the reins. With a deep breath, Cheryl gripped onto the frayed hem of the tank top, lifting it up slowly as Toni pulled back and raised her arms so Cheryl could ease the shirt over her head. The redhead already felt so overwhelmed as she took in the sight of the smooth caramel skin than had been hiding under the loose cotton material. The lacy black bralette she had on left little to the imagination, but Cheryl just knew that once it was off, she would be left breathless once again. 

"Can I take this off?" the pinkette kissed her again, whispering in reference to the white and red polka dot blouse she had on. But she made no effort to remove it after a quick nod from Cheryl. "This is only gonna work if you're verbal and honest with me, babe," she kissed her again before pulling back to look into her eyes. She tugged gently on the neatly tied not at the bottom of the blouse, toying with the ends teasingly as she asked again, "Can I take this off?"

"Y-yes," Cheryl nodded again, leaning up to kiss her. Her hands roamed curiously along the soft skin of Toni's sides and back as she untied and unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it gently off her shoulders. she bent her neck back as the pink-haired girl sat up higher on her knees, giving herself some height over her. 

Toni grazed her lips against Cheryl's jaw, leaving no inch of skin untouched as she took her time memorizing the feeling of her skin against hers. She thought it was cute that the consistent blush on Cheryl's face seemed to spread to the rest of her body as far as she could see, the pink contrasting with the white lace bra that would have otherwise blended with her skin. 

Bravely, Cheryl ran her fingers up Toni's front from the waistband of her jeans to her breasts, smirking a bit at the feeling of goosebumps rising under her touch. Either Toni had sensitive skin or she really had the power to make this girl shiver. Either way, she was feeling a little cocky as she pressed her hands more firmly against her chest, her fingertips toying at the edge of the lacy material as she palmed at the full breasts beneath. 

"Mmm, fuck," Toni grunted, deepening the already heated kiss, gliding her tongue against Cheryl's. The redhead couldn't help but giggle, her lips curling up into a smile as she fiddled with the little plastic clasp between Toni's breasts. As confident as she had been feeling, she hesitated, pulling back from the kiss to duck her head so she could see what she was doing. "You can take it off, cutie. I know you want to," the shorter girl teased, flicking tongue over her lips as she took the moment to catch her breath. 

Cheryl bit her lip shyly, undoing the clasp with trembling fingers and removing the bralette with Toni's help. Her teeth sank into her lip harder as she gazed over her breasts, swallowing hard. She found herself at a loss for what to do, but Toni the mind reader took her hands in hers, guiding them back to where they had been before, pressed back against her chest. The redhead's heart pounded as she kneaded at them, getting used to the feeling of them in her hands as Toni lulled her head back with a hum of pleasure, boosting Cheryl's confidence as she explored her body. 

"Y-you can take mine off, too," she mumbled quietly, just above a whisper, "If you want."

"Do you want me to?" Toni lowered herself back to sit on Cheryl's thighs again, her fingertips already teasing up and down her back near the back clasp of her bra. She smirked when the timid redhead just nodded, leaning in to kiss her before resting her forehead against hers. "Tell me to do it, baby. You call the shots, remember?"

Cheryl's breath hitched in her throat as her jaw slacked, breathing heavily against Toni's lips that were so close and yet so far. "Take it off...please," she whispered, tightening her hold on Toni's breasts as if she needed leverage.

"Good girl," Toni smirked, her words doing something to Cheryl that she'd never felt before. It made her lose her breath and fogged her already cloudy mind as she let out the tiniest whimper, feeling Toni smirked into the kiss she planted on her lips. Skilled, nimble fingers trailed tantalizingly slow up her back to where her bra rested against her skin, and before she knew it, she was helping ease the material off, leaving her just as exposed as Toni. 

She lost her breath at the feeling of skin against skin. She rarely had physical contact with anyone even with clothes on, and this had her feeling like she was already having a sensory overload. It was comforting , but it sent a chill through her as she found herself getting more aroused by the second. 

Toni eased her down onto the mattress again, kissing from her lips to her neck, slowly and teasingly making her way down to her collarbone. Cheryl's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. But every kiss and teasing lick Toni placed on her hot skin had her losing it all over again. Her hands moved from her perfect, tanned chest to tangle in the mane of pink that was hovering over her chest, tugging gently as she scratched at her scalp.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Toni grunted, reacting positively to Cheryl's fingers in her hair as she kissed down the valley between her breasts. She teased her with a smirk, trailing her lips up the curves, avoiding the sensitive skin of her nipples as the redhead writhed and whimpered weakly beneath her. 

"T-Toni," she gasped, bringing a hand down from her hair to cup her cheek, subtly trying to guide her to where she wanted her. 

Compliant, Toni chuckled low in her throat, nuzzling her nose against the pale pink nipple at the peak of her breast, closing her lips around it. She held onto the sides of her ribs, trying to keep Cheryl from writhing, though it was nice to see her squirm in delight. "You like that?" she smirked, pulling at the pink bud with her teeth and letting go so the taut skin could snap back into place. 

"Y-yeah," the redhead mewled, nodding her head.

"You want more?"

"Mmhm," she must have sounded so needy and desperate, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her body was on fire and Toni was the ice she needed to cool it down. She cried out when the pinkette switched to her other breast, the suction of her lips going from gentle to firm as she pinched and toyed with the one she had just finished with. She tossed her head back against the pillows, gasping for air as she felt every suck and nibble against her sensitive skin. 

It was over far too soon, and it took everything she had not to whimper in disappointment as Toni moved her lips back up to hers. She kissed her hard, needy and wanting for more from the aficionado hovering over her. "How you feeling?" Toni whispered, gingerly tucking frizzed out hair behind Cheryl's ear, gazing down at her affectionately. 

"Really good," she panted, looking up into the beautiful eyes that were staring down into hers. Reaching up, she cupped her face softly, bringing her down for a tender kiss. She was sure that she would never get sick of kissing Toni. 

"Mm, good," her voice was low and raspy, sending a jolt of electricity to Cheryl's core as her hips jerked up involuntarily. "Think you can handle more?" Cheryl bit her lip anxiously, nodding her head with doe eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. It made Toni's own heart clench before she leaned down to kiss her again. And the kisses didn't stop there. She left chaste pecks and slow, affectionate kisses all over Cheryl's neck once again leaving no inch of skin unappreciated before she moved down to her chest. She teased at her breasts again, leaving teasing bites and soothing licks on the perky pink buds on her way down. 

Toni was no stranger to sex, obviously. She had a natural charisma about her that made it rather obvious that she was a girl with experience. She'd be the first to admit that she had several trysts in the past. She'd taken the virginities of several men and women, but she'd never felt anything like this with any of them. Toni could play a woman's body like a fiddle, but she found herself caring more about learning Cheryl's body. Figuring out every little thing that made her twitch with need while memorizing every freckle and birth mark on her pastel skin. It was a new feeling and she would be lying if she said it didn't scare her. But she made a promise to this girl, and she had never been the type to break a promise. 

Kissing a fiery trail down her torso, Toni eased her way down the bed, her body nestled comfortably between Cheryl's thighs as she flicked her tongue teasingly into the dip of her belly button, chuckling at the reaction she got. She could feel the redhead's abdominal muscles trembling and clenching with each kiss that she pressed along the waistband of her jeans. 

"Hey, look at me," she whispered, reaching for one of her hands, tugging gently to get her attention. She stilled her movements until Cheryl was perched up on her elbows, glancing down at her curiously. "Tell me if I'm going too fast, okay?"

Cheryl's eyes shimmered with a glint of adoration as she nodded, biting down on her lip when Toni's skilled fingers reached for the button of her jeans and popped it open. "Okay," she whispered, nodding and flicking her tongue over her lips. She could feel her mouth going dry.

With a nod in return, Toni placed a slow kiss to the heated skin below the button of her jeans, teasingly dragging her fingertips under the denim until they were hooked into the sides. She tugged at the material tantalizingly slow as Cheryl lifted her hips, propping herself up on shaky legs to give her a hand. If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was now knowing that her arousal was probably embarrassingly obvious through her white cotton panties. 

Sitting up, Toni slowly peeled the skin-tight jeans off of Cheryl's slim legs, dropping them over the edge of the bed as she just took in the sight of her, wet and wanting against the plum colored comforter. Humming quietly, she ran her fingers up the soft skin of her legs, scratching lightly at her inner thighs as she crept closer to Cheryl's aching center. She could practically feel the heat radiating from her core, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't leave her mouth watering. Cheryl shivered under her touch when Toni walked her fingers from her inner thigh to the waistband of her underwear. She purposefully avoided her center, giggling when Cheryl whined and arched her hips up. 

"Somethin' you want?" she smirked, rubbing her palm over her flat, quivering stomach. 

"S-stop teasing me, p-please," Cheryl's brows knit together as she whimpered, arching up again, wanting to feel Toni's touch in the one place she hasn't yet. 

"I'm just taking my time with you," the pink haired girl smirked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah right," she panted, a light chuckle coming from her lips as she propped herself up on her elbows again. 

Toni leaned over her, placing herself between her thighs once again before placing a slow, sensual kiss to her lips, easing her back down onto the comforter. Lips tied together in a string of searing kisses as Toni ran her hand up and down Cheryl's bare side, keeping herself propped up with the other. She traced the lines of her ribs and kneaded at her breast before slowly massaging her way down her torso once more. Cheryl held her face in her pale, trembling fingers, sliding her tongue against hers as Toni gave her warm shivers all over. 

It seemed like an eternity to the redhead, waiting for Toni's fingers to finally reach the apex of her thighs. And when they did, it was well worth the wait. Even through the damp cotton of her panties, she felt like she could come right then and there. Her body was on fire and she knew that Toni was only just beginning. It was only the first touch and she had no idea what was in store.

"Toni," she mewled against her lips, her jaw dropping with a gasp as the shorter girl palmed her center, giving her the friction she desperately needed. Her hips bucked up to meet her touch as she cupped her through the ruined fabric, the heel of her palm rubbing just right against her throbbing clit.

"You're so wet already," Toni hummed, smirking against her lips as she noticed the material dampen even further at her words. Meanwhile Cheryl just whimpered into the feverish kiss a blush of embarrassment took over her face once more. 

Tearing her lips from hers, she slid her tongue along her hot skin, the air conditioning making Cheryl shiver as Toni made her descent down her body again. She did as she had with her jeans, kissing a line along the waistband. But while Cheryl expected her to take them off next, she was surprised to feel her start to kiss over the pristine white cotton and lace that covered her hips. Toni really knew how to make her feel good and special, even if she was a terrible tease, Cheryl appreciated the fact that she was taking her time, going slow with her to warm her up and give her time to adjust. But nothing could prepare her for the jolt of warm electricity that shot through her body when she felt Toni's lips over her clothed clit, lightly sucking through the cotton.

"W-wow," Cheryl panted, unconsciously reaching up to grope at her own breasts as the pinkette took hold of her legs, bending them up with one draped over her shoulder. Her heart was racing more than ever as she felt Toni's hot breath on the warm, wet cotton that covered her. 

"God, I can't wait to taste you," Toni whispered, breathing against her as she hooked her finger onto the side of the material, pulling it aside to expose her smooth, rosy pink folds. She couldn't even bring herself to smirk at how Cheryl appeared to quiver at her words, only able to focus on trying not to dive right in and devour her until she wasn't able to speak. She held herself back, taking her time in leaning in to flick her tongue against her clit, keeping her eyes up to watch her reaction. She held her hands on her hips, keeping her grounded as best she could as her hips jerked up at the sensation. 

"This okay?" she whispered, pulling herself away from her only briefly while she waited for an answer, bringing a hand up to rub her clit in circles under her thumb. But Cheryl just mewled in response, nodding her head as her heel dug into Toni's shoulder blade. "Talk to me, baby, tell me if I should keep going," she mumbled, sitting up on her knees to strip off her own jeans. 

Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to feel embarrassed in how exposed she was. But she couldn't help but close her legs now that Toni wasn't placed between them as if would shield her from potential judgment or embarrassment. 

"Cher?" Toni's concerned voice sent a shiver down her spine and she could feel her shift up the bed beside her, "Hey...babe, look at me." She ran a comforting hand up and down her arm, propping herself up on her elbow, "What's wrong? Do you wanna stop?"

"No! No, not at all, it's just..." the redhead trailed off, shaking her head and biting her lip, "Embarrassing."

Toni glanced over Cheryl's face as she averted her eyes, biting her lip before leaning in to kiss her softer than ever before. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I know it's new and different for you, I totally get that. If you wanna stop or take a break just say the word, okay?" she reached for her chin, holding it gently between her fingers.

"I don't want to stop," Cheryl whispered, biting her lip anxiously. Her body was still on fire and she was honestly rather upset with herself for causing this stand-still. "Please..."

The pink-haired girl smiled warmly and kissed her again. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby girl, don't you worry," she mumbled against her lips, chuckling at Cheryl's tiny whimper. She kept her lips on hers, rubbing a hand against her ivory chest before sliding it between her thighs, sliding her fingers through her wet, swollen folds. Cheryl shivered as Toni coated her fingers in her arousal, nearly passing out on the spot when the pinkette brought those fingers to her lips, sucking the gloss off with a pleased hum that made her weak in the knees. 

As if that and the look on Toni's face weren't bad enough, the fact that she leaned in to let her taste herself on her tongue made Cheryl feel like she was floating. Her head was spinning with need and she knew it wouldn't stop until she got that release she knew Toni was going to give her. 

Tearing her lips away, Toni brought her fingers back down to the apex of Cheryl's thighs as she nipped at her earlobe, chuckling low in her throat as Cheryl brought her trembling hands up to cradle one of her tanned breasts bravely. She could feel the redhead getting wetter by the second and she knew she wouldn't last much longer without a proper taste. 

With one last slow kiss to her slack lips, Toni laid her back down against the pillows, sliding down her body until she was comfortably nestled between her legs again. She draped one pale leg over her shoulder again, gently pushing the other one further to the side so the rosy pink flower petals could bloom open before her. Her mouth watered as she felt Cheryl's thighs trembling around her. Keeping her eyes on the quivering redhead above her, she leaned in to flick her tongue lightly against her clit, smirking when her hips bucked. She traced the line of her slit with the tip of her tongue, just barely touching her clit again as Cheryl whimpered, trying to squirm through Toni's grip on her hips and thighs. 

"T-Toni," she panted, blindly reaching down to grasp one of her hands, feeling like she would float away if she didn't. 

"I've got you, baby, just enjoy," Toni smiled against her folds, placing a gentle reassuring kiss to the spot above her clit before suckling it between her lips. Cheryl gasped at the feeling of the sensitive bundle of nerves in Toni's mouth, being laved over by her skilled tongue. 

Cheryl gripped hard at her hand, her hips rocking into her mouth to the rhythm of Toni's gentle suckling. She was so sensitive, she could feel every bumpy taste bud on her tongue. Every breath the pink haired girl took through her nose might as well have been a harsh gust of wind. Her tongue lapped at her slit expertly, hot and wet against the her slick skin. "F-fuck," she gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the moans of pleasure that were escaping her.

"You can be loud, Cher. Tell me how you're feeling," Toni took a hand from her hips to reach up for her arm in an attempt to pull her hand from her mouth, "How are you feeling, baby? Am I making you feel good?"

"Mmhm," Cheryl nodded weakly, her voice sounded so pitiful, "S-so good, I w-want more."

Toni just smirked, sucking her clit between her lips again, a bit more harshly this time. "Mmm," she hummed against her, sending vibrations through her body, "Good girl." Her level of cockiness grew as she tasted the effect of her words, sliding her tongue against her hot, throbbing entrance. 

"Toni," the weakened redhead whined, becoming more bold and vocal as the minutes went by, "S-say more things l-like that, p-please." She was practically begging at this point, finding the warm wave of arousal that shot through her at Toni's praise too addicting to deny. 

"Like what, baby?" the pinkette grinned devilishly, bringing a hand up to trace her slit with a fingertip as she kissed around her inner thigh, "Like how you're being such a brave girl for me? Or how amazing you taste on my tongue?" She held in a chuckle when she felt Cheryl shiver as she became impossibly more wet under her touch. "Things like that?" she asked, biting her lip as she tickled the underside of her clit with the gentle tip of her finger. 

"Y-yeah," Cheryl nodded, her face twisting in pleasure as she rocked her hips into Toni's simple touch, wanting more.  
Toni teased her entrance with a single finger sliding it inside only slightly to test the waters as she dragged and flicked her warm tongue against her clit, knowing she was enjoying it. Her finger snaked and inched in farther, taking her time so Cheryl could adjust. She could feel her walls clenching tightly around the single slim finger, seeming to pull it in more as Toni bit her lip in anticipation. "You feeling good, baby? You want more?" she practically cooed, stroking her inner walls slowly as she placed a second finger at her entrance, not inserting it until she had her permission. 

"More p-please," Cheryl's back arched up desperately, trying to push herself further against Toni's fingers, "Please, Toni. I want more." She never imagined herself in such a position, and she certainly never imagined herself being so vocal. But Toni seemed to like it, and god, she loved getting what she wanted. With a high pitched squeal, she bucked her hips up as Toni slid a second finger inside her, nearly losing her breath when she curled them up. "Th-that feels - _ah!_ " she gasped as the pads of Toni's fingers stroked against a certain spot that had her seeing stars, "Oh my god."

Toni relished the sound of Cheryl's gasps and whimpers, giving herself a mental pat on the back as she felt her arousal leak into her palm from the stimulation on her g-spot. "You're doing so good, baby girl," she whispered, bringing her lips back down to suck her clit into her mouth again, flicking her tongue over the bud quickly as her fingers picked up a bit of speed, "So good."

It was driving Cheryl crazy in the best possible way. She felt lightheaded as she tried to control her breathing. But it was hard to control when every flick of Toni's tongue and fingers sent her into overdrive. She wasn't sure she was going to last much longer. All she was sure of was that this was so much better than the toy that brought them together in the first place.

Propping herself up on an elbow, her fingers reached down to tangle in the pink and brown strands, raking Toni's hair back so she could watch. She didn't think anything could be better than how the shorter girl was making her feel. But to her surprise, the sight of Toni doing what she did so well heightened her pleasure more than she thought possible. Just looking into her lustful eyes as she lapped and sucked on her clit had Cheryl quaking. 

"I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, beautiful?" Toni asked low in her throat. She kissed soothingly over her thighs, being slow and gentle despite her fingers picking up speed, rubbing against her diligently, "Come on, good girl, come for me."

Cheryl arched her back again, her hips bucking up into Toni's touch, losing rhythm as Toni sped up. She could feel her own wetness coating her skin, but she couldn't even bring herself to care of be embarrassed like she normally would be. Her breathing became more erratic as her chest heaved. She tried to push herself further against Toni's expert touch. It was all becoming too much. With Toni's fingers inside her, her kisses and licks against her clit and quivering thighs, her hot breath against her, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. 

"T-Tonii," she whined, writhing into her touch as she felt herself approaching the edge quickly. 

"Let it go for me, baby, come on," Toni hummed against her, sucking hard on her clit again. 

She tugged at her pink hair, pulling her closer as she finally let go. She released a high-pitched cry, unable to hold back as Toni guided her through her orgasm. Her hips jerked wildly as she lost all control of her body. Even with Toni's tight grip on her, she felt like she would fly off the bed. She tossed and turned as best she could as she rode out her high, never wanting the feeling to end. Her cries and moans turned into pathetic whimpers and sighs as she came down. Toni's fingers slowed to a stop inside her, pulling them out carefully, leaving the redhead feeling empty. But she kept her tongue lapping soothingly against her aching folds, cleaning her up in the most nurturing manner as she twitched uncontrollably. 

Staring up at the ceiling, Cheryl tried her hardest to catch her breath, barely feeling Toni moving around beneath her. Her whole body felt like jell-o and she had a feeling that it would be a while before she could even move her legs again. Kisses were being placed onto her neck and chin before she knew it and it took what little strength she had left to turn her head enough to catch Toni's arousal-covered lips in her own, kissing her breathlessly. 

Toni just smiled against her lips and brought a hand up to the side of her face, gently tucking damp strands of red hair behind her ear as she kissed her slowly. "You okay?" she whispered, stroking her cheek with her thumb, tangling her legs with hers as she turned onto her side.

"Mmhm," Cheryl hummed, swallowing thickly as she curled into Toni's arms, trying to hide her yawn in the curve of her neck and pouting at the chuckle Toni gave her in response, pulling back to look at her, "What?"

"You're cute," the pink haired girl shook her head with a grin, kissing her slowly.

The familiar itch of a blush tickled her cheeks as she hid her face again. She wanted to make Toni feel as good as she just had. She just needed a minute to gain back the feeling in her limbs. But her heart dropped when she felt Toni pulling away from her, getting out of the bed. Her anxiety was back, telling her that the girl who just blew her away was going to tell her to leave. Biting her lip, she didn't question Toni's actions. She just sat up slowly, awkwardly quiet as she wrapped a nearby blanket around her so she could reach for her clothes, her back turned to Toni so the pinkette wouldn't see the embarrassment all over her face.

"What are you doing?" her voice made Cheryl flinch a bit, despite how gentle her words were. Turning her head, she saw Toni back in her loose tank top, holding a grey t-shirt in her hand as she stood confused at the side of the bed.

"I-I thought you would want me to leave..." Cheryl bit her lip, holding the blanket firmly to her chest. 

"No, I was just grabbing something for you to sleep in...if you wanted to stay, that is," Toni shook her head, holding out the t-shirt to her. She didn't usually let people sleep over, but Cheryl was different. She still wasn't sure how or why, but she knew that she didn't want her to leave so soon. 

With a shy smile, Cheryl nodded, reaching for the shirt and slipping it over her head, inhaling the scent of Toni that clung to it. "Thanks," she muttered, following her lead as she got under the covers and laid down against the pillows, "Wh-what about you, though?"

"I can wait," Toni shrugged with a smirk, leaning over to kiss her again, "Tonight was about you. And fuck, you were amazing."

"So were you," she giggled shyly, "I didn't think feeling like...that...was possible."

"You deserve it," Toni smirked against her lips, moving down to place a line of comforting kisses against her neck, "Get some sleep, cutie. Not to toot my own horn, but I know you're exhausted." She chuckled a bit into her skin as Cheryl smiled against the shell of her ear. 

"Thank you," the redhead yawned, not bothering to hide it as she laid her head down, falling asleep almost instantly with Toni's hands tracing random patterns on her lower back under her t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has turned into a three part story rather than two, so that's fun. now y'all get three smutty chapters! thank you to everyone who left kind reviews on the first chapter and thank you for your patience!

Cheryl hadn't felt this warm in a while. The last time she remembered feeling a warmth like this was when she was in her early teens, sitting with her brother in front of the large fireplace in their childhood home. The heat from the wild flames licked at her skin as she warmed her hands with a mug of hot cocoa. The tranquility she so rarely felt, mixed with the heat from the fire and warm drink had her feeling like her whole body was tingly warm. 

She felt it now from her head to her toes, content in the unfamiliar bed. The morning light coming through the curtains had woken her up, causing her to blink her eyes open with a yawn. She had never felt more rested and relaxed. Especially not since starting college. And she couldn't help but smile at the one responsible for her euphoria, pink hair tangled on the pillow beside her as she slept soundly on her stomach. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but stare at the sleeping beauty before her. 

She didn't know how, but she felt more comfortable with Toni after knowing her for a week than she did with some people that she'd known for years. Somehow that woman had managed to make her feel completely at ease, making her face her fears. Multiple fears at one time, even. And now she felt like a new person. Though she still bit her lip shyly as she reached across the small distance between them, tracing the outline of the wolf tattoo on her bicep with the tip of her finger, just barely touching her skin to avoid waking her up. 

She guided her finger along the ink, curious about why Toni chose to put a wolf on her skin. She also recalled seeing a red rose wrapped in a thorny vine just below her hipbone last night. As well as a snake on the side of her ribs. Cheryl knew that more often than not, tattoos had meaning for people. And she was curious about the meaning behind Toni's. 

Her eyes glazed over a bit as her fingers trailed from the wolf on her arm, up to her shoulder, and down over the her clothed side to where the plum colored comforter had pooled around her waist, landing on the exposed skin of her hips. Toni was so soft, it was too addicting to even try to stop touching her. Swallowing thickly, she let her fingers play along the caramel skin, biting harder on her lip as she dipped below the comforter. The rough lace of her boyshorts felt so intense against her trembling fingers before she moved them to the elastic waistband to sneak. But it wasn't until the pink haired girl stirred that she realized what she was doing. And she barely had time to retract her hand before Toni was picking her head up, turning to face her with a sleepy smile. 

"What are you doing?" she yawned, her voice low and thick with sleep as she raised a hand to rake her pink hair back from her face. How could she possibly be so hot first thing after waking up?

'I-I was just admiring your tattoos..." Cheryl muttered, her cheeks flushing up. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. But the way Toni picked her head up farther to look down at where her hand had just been practically groping her ass told her that she didn't believe her even for a second. 

"Is that so?" she smirked, leaning up on her arms and shifting to lay on her side. She barely gave Cheryl time to respond before her lips were on the ivory skin of her neck, kissing along the line of her jaw. 

"Y-yeah," she hummed, flicking her tongue over her lips as she nodded shakily. She knew she'd been caught and Toni didn't believe that she was just looking. But the way she was kissing her neck and running a hand up and down her side made Cheryl believe that she didn't seem to mind. "W-what's the wolf for?" her voice was almost silent as her head tilted to give Toni better access to her neck, but the pink haired girl pulled back, looking at her with what Cheryl could only peg as confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, just...no one usually asks..."

Cheryl felt her heart drop to her stomach, her face heating up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry, it's probably really personal, I didn't mean to be so invasive," she shook her head, pulling back from where she was laying against her and moving to sit up. 

"No, hey," Toni shook her head and tugged gently on her elbow to pull her back down, cupping her cheek with a slow, reassuring kiss. Cheryl was stiff with anxiety but relaxed relatively quickly against her lips, practically melting into the warm hand against her cheek as she laid back down. "It's okay, I just meant that...people don't usually care to ask. The people I bring home or the ones I go home with...they kinda just have a one track mind."

Cheryl bit her lip, casting her eyes down to Toni's with the slightest nod. She couldn't relate, but she could imagine. How anyone could not want to know more about this fascinating woman was beyond her. 

"My grandpa is Native American. He always believed in the whole spirit animal thing," she waved a hand as if it weren't a big deal, but Cheryl could see by the look on her face that it was important to her. "I lived with him for a while when I was a kid and he always told me that we both had the spirit of a wolf. Intelligent and intuitive with a need for freedom that can't really be caged."

Cheryl traced along the outline of the tattoo on her bicep again, biting her lip as goosebumps rose on her flawless caramel skin. "What about the snake on your ribs?" she whispered, mindlessly trailing her fingers across to where she knew the snake was embedded in Toni's skin. 

"My family was part of a gang back home...I was technically born into it, but I was never an official member. But they made me get the tattoo for protection. Just in case," Toni licked her dry lips, her skin heating up at the feeling of Cheryl's fingers pressing through the fabric, leaning her forehead against hers.

Cheryl's heart picked up speed, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into with this girl. And while she was curious, she couldn't help but graze her hand down the soft cotton of Toni's tank top before resting on the faded red and green tattoo on her hipbone. "And this one?" her voice was barely above a whisper, her chest rising and falling under the thin, but suddenly very constricting, t-shirt. 

"Where do I work, cutie?" Toni scrunched up her nose with a bit of a laugh, kissing her playfully as the obvious blush darkened on Cheryl's cheeks, "Really though, the guys that work there, Fangs and Sweet Pea, they're like my brothers. They've had my back since I moved here, and that place is what brought me to them, so..." she shrugged, her teeth sinking into her lip as Cheryl's thumb slid over her skin. 

"Do you have any others?" the redhead rasped, one hand on the rose, the other on the wolf. She watched Toni nod as she reached for her closest hand, pulling it up slowly to loop around the back of her neck. She guided the pads of Cheryl's fingers over the skin below the tufts of baby hairs at the nape of her neck, not that she could really feel anything.

"Just a small gemstone," she shrugged, sliding her hand down Cheryl's arm and along her side before stopping at the back of her knee, bending her long, pale leg to tug her closer.

"Why a gemstone?" Cheryl gasped slightly, flicking her tongue over her lips again as she gravitated towards Toni's lips again.

"I think that one's a story for another time," the pink haired girl whispered, closing the space between their lips with a rather needy hum. She pressed herself closer to Cheryl until her slim, tangled leg was tucked between hers, making the redhead whimper when she lifted her thigh against her bare center. 

Cheryl let out a quiet whine, rocking her hips down against Toni's thigh as she gripped the back of her neck tighter. Needy whimpers escaped her as she reciprocated the bruising kisses Toni was giving her. She slid her tongue against hers as Toni caressed her thigh, pulling her tighter against her. 

"Toni," she mewled, bringing her hand from her hip up to cup her cheek before the pinkette pulled back, catching her breath with her lips against Cheryl's pale neck. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," she whispered huskily against her skin, peppering little kisses along the warm surface, "You want me to fuck you like I did last night?" She smirked against her neck, feeling the heat rise from below the surface. 

Those words shot straight to Cheryl's core, and she was sure that there was an embarrassing wet spot on Toni's thigh from it. But her mind was so clouded with arousal that she could barely even bring herself to care. And as good as what Toni had proposed sounded, she knew what she really wanted.

"I-I wanna touch y-you," she tried her hardest to sound brave. It wasn't like she'd never spoken to someone in such a manner before. Though, her first time was only last night, less than twelve hours ago. Her throat seemed to close up when Toni pulled back from her shoulder, her heart thumping in her chest. It took everything she had not to curl into herself from embarrassment. Swallowing hard, she bit her lip as Toni sat up, untangling their legs so she could sit in a straddle on her thighs. 

"Have at it, then," the petite woman smirked down at her, trailing her fingers along Cheryl's pale hipbones. 

The redhead stared up at her, propping herself up on her elbows. "What...?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Toni chuckled, pulling her up gently until they were chest to chest, "You wanna touch me, I'm letting you."

"B-but I don't...I mean, I-" she stammered before she was cut off by the warm, tempting lips of the woman above her, her face quickly turning a deep shade of pink. 

"Hey, remember what I told you last night?" Toni's voice was so gentle and her thumb was soft against her cheek, it made her heart flutter. "You call the shots. Whatever you want, I'm totally up for it," she leaned in to kiss her gently, smirking against her lips with a chuckle, "Just don't bite too hard."

Cheryl couldn't help but laugh a little against the shell of her ear. She was still nervous, but at least she felt a bit more reassured. With trembling limbs, she ran her hands up the tops of Toni's thighs, settling them on her hips, squeezing rather firmly against the exposed skin between her panties and her shirt. She ran her thumb over her the rose tattoo, giggling out a hum as Toni scraped her teeth gently against her pulse point. "What happens if I do?" she breathed in her ear, feeling warmth spread through her body. 

The pink haired girl pulled back from her neck, mischief glimmering in her eyes. "Then I might have to punish you," she crossed her arms over her body, tugging her tank top up and over her head, "But I get a feeling you might like that."

"Depends," Cheryl whispered, her eyes locking in on Toni's chest. If it weren't for the last shred of self control she had in her, she was sure that she'd be drooling like a depraved animal. 

"On?" 

She swallowed thickly at the sound of Toni's voice, wishing that she wasn't shaking with nerves as the nearly naked girl took her hand and guided it up to her chest, giving Cheryl the little push she needed. "I-I don't know, actually," she muttered, shaking her head as her entire train of thought went out the window. She was sure she had a point in what she was trying to say, but the sunlight through the sheer curtains was making Toni's bronze skin practically glow, making it look even more irresistible to the timid redhead. 

"Well, maybe if you're a good girl for me, we won't have to find out," Toni smirked teasingly, biting her lip as the flush on Cheryl's face spread down her neck as the woman brought a hand to cover her face with a cringe. "What?" she giggled, reaching up for her hand.

"That's _so_ embarrassing," Cheryl's voice was peppered with embarrassed laughter. 

Toni just smiled and removed her hand from her face. "Babe, I told you there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she started, cupping her pale cheek, "It gets you excited, that's the point. It excites me too, you know."

"It does?" the redhead looked up through her lashes, biting her lip. 

"Yeah! It's a total turn on for me. And seeing your reaction to it and feeling how wet you get just makes it that much sexier to me."

Cheryl's teeth sank deeper into her lip as Toni commended the kink she only recently discovered in herself. With a deep breath, she reached for the hem of the large t-shirt she was wearing, pulling it over her head so she was completely exposed to the woman in her lap before leaning up to kiss her firmly enough to send her backwards. But with quivering hands on Toni's back, she held her steady as she boldly pressed her down into the mattress, never tearing her lips from hers. She breathed a deep sigh against Toni's lips, resting between the pair of slim, tan legs that wrapped wantonly around her. 

"What, um...what do you want me to do?" she pulled back a little to look down at her, still unsure of where to go and what to do. 

"Do whatever feels right. You know what you like?" Toni brought her hands up to hold Cheryl's face in her palms, leaving gentle, reassuring caresses on her heated skin, watching her nod above her, "So you can do what you do for yourself. Or copy things you liked from last night..."

"So if I liked it when you did this..." she whispered, propping herself up on one elbow so she could graze her fingers up her torso, tracing a finger around the brown peak of her breast with a feather-light touch. A brief sense of pride washed over her when she saw goosebumps rise on Toni's skin while her nipples stiffened under her touch. "You like that too?"

"Mmhm," the pink haired girl nodded, raking her fingers through Cheryl's hair as she palmed and kneaded her breasts.

Cheryl smiled, leaning down to kiss her slowly as she toy toyed with Toni's breasts, taking her time to learn what she liked. She rubbed and pinched and twisted, biting her lip at every appreciative moan Toni responded with. Her fingernails scratched gently against her caramel skin as she ducked her head down to kiss her lips, her tongue gliding against hers while she continued to explore and experiment. 

Breaking away from the fervent kiss, Toni panted quietly as Cheryl trailed her lips down her neck and sucked gently at the skin. She'd been with plenty of people before, but for some reason this was different. It _felt_ different with Cheryl. So different, in fact, that they had barely even started yet and Toni was dreading the end of their time together. "God, Cheryl," she hummed, her fingers gently scraping against her scalp.

The redhead just smirked against her skin, lightly digging her teeth into the skin around her pulse point before soothing over it with her tongue. The gasp she heard from Toni almost had her pulling back in fear that she'd hurt her, but the whiny moan that followed told her that she'd done something right. With her confidence slowly building, Cheryl kissed her way around her collarbone, placing a kiss into the dip of her clavicle before shifting farther down. Despite her growing confidence, she was still trembling with nerves as her lips inched closer to Toni's breasts. She wasn't sure if the petite woman beneath her could feel it, but if she could, she was doing a good job at ignoring it. Instead, she was tugging gently at her copper tresses and encouraging her to keep going. 

Kissing over the curved peak of her breast, Cheryl hummed quietly in the back of her throat, attempting to let out some of her nervous energy before she closed her lips around the perky bud. Toni cried out above her and tugged a bit harder on her hair as she sucked and licked at her nipple slowly. She took her time, trying to focus on what she was doing. She wanted this to be enjoyable for Toni. The girl had god knows how much experience, Cheryl knew that she would never compare to the other girls that Toni had been with. But she didn't want to end up being the worst she'd ever had either. Her needy moans and writhing of her hips clouded her mind with desire as a wave of confidence washed over her. She sucked harder at her breast, grinning to herself at the sound of Toni's approval before releasing the hardened bud with a pop and moving to the other. 

Cheryl felt the familiar urge to touch herself to the pleasured moans and groans from Toni's mouth. The sounds and the fact that she was the one responsible for them had her head spinning. But she resisted the temptation and focused on Toni. It was only fair, since she did the same for her last night. 

"Fuck, that feels good," Toni sighed, rolling her head back against the comforter as Cheryl practically worshipped her breasts.

To be honest, as much as Cheryl wanted to take her time, she was also stalling quite a bit. She wanted to give Toni the same pleasure that she'd felt last night, but...what Toni had done to give it to her was completely foreign to her. Sure, what she was currently doing was also unfamiliar, but she felt like going down on someone was on a whole other level. What if she did something wrong? What if Toni didn't enjoy it? Or _she_ didn't enjoy it? 

Like the mind reader she was, Toni gently pulled Cheryl back up to her lips, kissing her in a way that was both rough and reassuring. And that kiss was exactly what Cheryl needed to stop herself from worrying. She bit her lip gently as she trailed her eyes along the details of Toni's face, leaning into her touch as she tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear. 

"Hey," Toni's voice, as quiet and gentle as it was, made her body go stiff as her nerves started to return, "It's okay. Just do what feels right, okay? No pressure, I'll tell you if it feels good."

Cheryl flicked her tongue over her dry lips, and nodded, leaning down to kiss her once more. She lingered apprehensively, not feeling confident in herself despite Toni's encouragement. But she pulled back from the kiss slowly, starting an unsteady but passionate trail of kisses down her body. She tried to remember what she had done to her last night, her core aching at the memory of how she left no inch of her skin untouched. And she tried her hardest to replicate that, kissing down the valley between Toni's full breasts as she crawled down her body. 

She had reached the silver stud of her belly button ring when she remembered that she was completely naked; In bed with a beautiful girl who was about to be just as naked as she was. While Cheryl was proud of her body, she wasn't used to baring so much of it to anyone. But she brushed the thought away as best she could as her lips came in contact with the lacy waistband of Toni's black underwear. Propping herself up on one elbow, she bit her lip as she reached up to trace the waistband with her fingertips. Toni shuddered under her touch as goosebumps rose on her skin again, boosting Cheryl's confidence as she let out a nervous giggle. 

"I can't tell if you're teasing or just taking your time," Toni chuckled up at her.

"Perhaps both," Cheryl bit down on her lip, boldly running her thumb against the lacy fabric just above her clit. She wasn't even the one being touched and she felt like her body was on fire. 

"It's killin' me, baby, but I'm liking it," the pink haired woman arched her back off the bed a little when Cheryl grazed her practically throbbing clit through the lace, running the side of her thumb against the it gently.

Biting her lip harder, Cheryl whimpered under her breath at Toni's reaction, pressing a little harder to get a reaction out of her. "Is this all right?" she whispered, looking up at her. Though, her slight writhing and moaning told her that the answer was more than a yes. 

"Mmhm," Toni nodded, panting, "You...can go harder...if you want."

Nodding, Cheryl pressed down harder, flicking her thumb back and forth over the fabric before spreading her palm against the black lace. She caressed the dampened material slowly, pressing down with her fingers as she rubbed up and down slowly. Toni was panting and humming above her, her back arching off the bed every few moments, and Cheryl could only assume she was doing the right thing. 

Swallowing hard, Cheryl sat up on her knees between Toni's bed legs, reaching for the waistband of Toni's boyshorts again. She hesitated at the first tug, her heartbeat picking up speed as she stared down at the toned abs just above. She wanted this, what was she so hesitant for? It wasn't like she had no idea what was underneath the garment. But she knew that once she had them off, there was no turning back. 

With a deep breath, Cheryl tugged on the sides of Toni's panties, getting them down her legs with ease after Toni lifted her hips. She dropped down beside them, breathlessly taking in the sight of Toni in nothing at all. Her chest rose and fell from her position lying down on the bed, and Cheryl could practically feel the heat radiating from her center already. 

"Fuck, Cher, touch me please," Toni mumbled, bringing a hand up to brush her pink hair from her face. 

Hands trembling and heart pounding, Cheryl licked her lips slowly as she ran her fingertips up Toni's inner thigh, bringing her thumb back to her clit. She nearly pulled away when the woman gasped and arched up, but the pleasured cry she let out made it evident that she was feeling good. She rubbed the side of her thumb against her clit, getting less nervous by the second until she got the courage to switch it up. She moved her quivering thumb down over the slick skin of Toni's folds, starting to trace her slit with her fingertips as she basked in the sense of pride she got from the positive reaction. A nervous giggle came up from her throat as Toni moaned, reaching up to cup and pinch at her own breasts as Cheryl touched her so timidly. 

"A-am I doing okay?" she bit her lip as she looked up at Toni's face, trying to ignore the ache between her own legs so she could focus on the task at hand. 

"God yeah, baby, keep going," Toni hummed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Nodding, Cheryl bit her lip, adjusting herself to lay on her stomach between Toni's spread thighs. Her mouth watered at the sight of just how aroused Toni was, and all because of her. 

Toni panted with high pitched moans at the feeling of Cheryl's warm breath on her center. She didn't want to rush the redhead into anything, but fuck, she was getting desperate. Reaching down, she raked her fingers gently through the long mane of red hair, putting Cheryl's face back in view. She watched, wanting, as the redhead's pink tongue flicked out over her lips slowly. Whether it was on purpose or not, this girl was definitely a natural tease. But she waited as patiently as she could, her breathing heavy and unstable as Cheryl continued to trace up and down her slit with a single fingertip. It felt like an eternity before she finally felt the wet warmth of her tongue on her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her as she tried to keep her hips down.

Cheryl pulled back quickly, almost worried that she'd done the wrong thing. But the look on Toni's face and the way she fell back onto the mattress with relief made her think otherwise. With a hint of a smile, she flicked her tongue gently against the throbbing bud again, giggling quietly to herself. She never thought that she would ever be in such a position, especially not with someone as sexy and good to her as Toni. 

"That's it, good girl, Cher," she hummed, tightening her grip on her hair. Her hips jerked at the feeling of the redhead whimpering against her and she couldn't help but smirk to herself when she felt her getting more bold in her movements. Cheryl sucked harder and her tongue moved faster as she tried to get impossibly closer to her. She propped herself up on her elbows again, clearing hair from Cheryl's face and watching as she lapped at her, slowly gaining confidence in her actions with each passing second. "God, that feels good," she hummed, tugging gently at the copper hair between her thighs. 

Cheryl ran her tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, flattening the pink muscle to lap at her diligently, running solely on instinct. Toni's taste was addicting and she didn't think she could bring herself to stop even if her life depended on it. Leaning on one elbow, she timidly brought her fingers to Toni's throbbing entrance, taking a deep breath before sliding a single finger inside. She'd done this to herself before, but it was so different with another person. Not only was it a different angle than she was used to, but what if Toni didn't like the same things she did? 

Feeling her nerves return, she pulled back, biting her lip as she watched what she was doing, simply moving her hand back and forth as she slid her finger in and out. Toni's humming and writhing wasn't nearly as intense as when she had her mouth on her, but she was still only getting started. She slid a second finger in with the first, biting her lip harder as she tried her best. 

Toni could tell that Cheryl was struggling. Not only was it evident in her face, but she wasn't doing the best she could with her fingers. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, it was just very repetitive and not as pleasurable as it could be. She didn't want to tell her to change what she was doing and destroy her confidence. But if she kept doing what she was doing now, neither of them would get the satisfaction they were looking for. 

Running her fingers down from her hair to her cheek, she picked Cheryl's head up, seeing the apprehension and uncertainty in her eyes as she glanced up at her. "Come up here, beautiful," she smirked down at her, humming as she felt her withdraw her fingers before crawling back up her body.

"D-did you...?" Cheryl asked with a small voice, whimpering quietly as she watched Toni take her coated fingers between her lips.

"Not yet, I just wanted to try something," she shook her head, kissing her slowly.

Cheryl just whimpered into the kiss, tasting the already familiar taste on her tongue as it slid against her own. She chased Toni's lips as the pink-haired girl sat up, bringing her up with her without breaking the heated kiss. And after some awkward maneuvering, she found herself sitting between Toni's knees in front of her with Toni in the same position. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it so far. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Toni reached for Cheryl's hand again, kissing delicately over her fingers and knuckles before guiding them back down to her center. "Everything I do, you do, okay?" she leaned up to kiss her again, feeling the redhead nod against her lips despite her confusion. Bringing her hand down between Cheryl's thighs, she brushed her fingers gently over her practically sopping folds, tracing slowly up and down as the redhead copied her movements. Cheryl moaned against her lips as she stroked her clit, doing the same as Toni smirked against her lips. 

"How's that feel?" she asked quietly, barely breaking the kiss as she slid her fingertip up and down her pink folds, feeling the same being done to her.

"Good," the redhead whimpered with a nod, letting out a small, pleasured cry when Toni curled a finger into her, expertly massaging her walls with slow, diligent strokes. 

"Feels good for me too," Toni kissed down her chin and along the sharp line of her jaw as Cheryl panted in her ear. She slid a second finger into her, feeling another one of Cheryl's start pumping into her. "You're doing so good, beautiful."

Cheryl's cheeks reddened, starting to curl her fingers deeper into Toni under her instruction. "T-Toni," she whimpered, her hips bucking into her touch as her fingers reached that spot inside her that had her seeing stars already. And she just hoped that by copying her actions, she was making Toni feel the same way. 

"Stay with me, baby, follow me," she whispered in her ear, moaning quietly as Cheryl's fingers curled inside her just right. "Fuck, you're such a good girl for me."

While the words were slowly getting less embarrassing each time Toni spoke them, they didn't fail to turn Cheryl into a puddle as she felt a throbbing tug deep in her abdomen. "F-feels r-really good," she mumbled, barely aware that she had even spoken. She was trying her hardest to stay aware of what she was doing, wanting Toni to feel as good as she was, but it was difficult when she couldn't even think straight. 

"Mm, yeah it does," Toni hummed in her ear, kissing the spot just below before trailing her lips back up to Cheryl's, "Think you can go a little faster?" Her fingers picked up a bit of speed to accompany her words and smirked when she felt Cheryl do the same, "That's it, baby," she hummed, pulling her closer. She could feel the pale, slender fingers of her free hand digging into her side. Indents were being formed on her skin from Cheryl's neatly trimmed fingernails, but it just spurred her on more. 

"A little more, baby girl," Toni whispered, sucking gently on her earlobe as she flicked her wrist and curled her fingers deeper and faster. She could feel her arousal pooling in the palm of her hand as Cheryl trembled in her arms. And as much as she wanted to go even more rough with her, she knew the redhead could probably only take so much. She could feel Cheryl tensing in her embrace as her mewls and whimpers got louder, more frequent, and she just knew she was getting close. 

"T-Toni, I-I'm go- ah!" Cheryl cried, her hips bucking as she struggled to keep up, "I-I can't..."

Biting her lip, she pulled her face from the warm crook of her neck, looping her free hand around the back of it to play around the tufts of baby hairs at the bottom of her scalp. "Hey, shh," she soothed, pressing her forehead to hers, slowing her fingers down, "Keep following me, baby, slow down." Cheryl nodded against her forehead, struggling to catch her breath as she came down from what was almost her climax. "Good girl. Follow my breathing too," she whispered, making her breathing pattern obvious enough for her to copy. Curling her fingers with the slow, steady rhythm of their breathing, she scratched gently at the base of Cheryl's neck.

"You feel that?" she whispered, feeling her shudder and melt against her as she started to get close again. With Cheryl copying the skilled movements of her fingers, Toni could feel herself nearing the edge as well. And every time the quivering pads of Cheryl's fingertips brushed against her in just the right way, a jolt of pleasure shot through, her, pushing her closer and closer.

"Mmhm," the redhead nearly whined against her lips, doing her best to keep up with Toni. She mimicked her actions and breathed the same breaths, staying in step with her as best she could. "T-Toni..."

"Are you gonna come for me, baby? You getting close?" she whispered, her breath hot against Cheryl's face. 

"Yeah," she whimpered with a nod, trying to pull Toni closer with her free hand still on her waist. 

"Me too," she hummed, flicking her tongue over her lips before capturing the plump pink ones in a slow but heated kiss.

Cheryl pulled back from the kiss, biting her lip as she looked at her pink-haired companion with wide, innocent eyes. "Really?" her voice was so small and unsure, it would have broken Toni's heart if she weren't also knuckle-deep inside her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, kissing her hard again, "So fucking close." 

Cheryl bit her lip and kept her fingers sliding and curling into Toni, unable to keep the grin from her face at the positive reaction of moans and whines she got from her. 

"God, right there," she breathed, doing the same with her own fingers against her, "Come with me, Cher, just like that, baby..."

Cheryl bucked her hips into Toni's fingers, feeling like her ears were filling with water as she felt herself getting weaker by the second. And all it took was one more mumbled, "good girl," for her to start seeing stars behind her tightly closed eyelids. Meanwhile, Toni was moaning in her ear, mumbling words of encouragement while riding out her own obvious orgasm. She shuddered against the shorter girl with a high pitched sigh of pleasure, her entire body feeling like jell-o as soon as she came down. Completely speechless, she lulled her head down against Toni's shoulder, slowly pulling her fingers from her so she could hold onto her back with both hands, needing the leverage. 

"You okay?" Toni brushed the red, sweat-dampened hair off her back, "Fuck, you did amazing." The redhead just gave her an airy sigh in response, making her chuckle as she kissed around her shoulder and caught her breath. "Do you have anywhere you have to be anytime soon?" she asked, chuckling again when she felt her shake her head no against her neck, "Good."

With a slow kiss to her pink, heated skin, she eased Cheryl back against the pillows, hovering over her as she kissed along her soft, damp skin and up to her slack lips. "Get some rest, cutie," she giggled, humming as Cheryl's weak hands came up to tangle in her hair absentmindedly. 

"Are you sure?" she yawned, not even bothering to hide it, "I can go if you want..."

"No, babe, I want you to stay," Toni smiled against her cheek, pecking it gently as she pulled the comforter up and settled down on the pillow beside her. "It's topaz, by the way," she mumbled, running her palm over Cheryl's bare abdomen.

"Hm?" 

"The gemstone on the back of my neck. It's a topaz stone. And my last name," she bit her lip, gazing across the short distance between them into Cheryl's tired, curious eyes. 

"Oh," Cheryl muttered, stifling another yawn as she turned onto her side. "Toni Topaz," she mumbled sleepily as her eyelids became unbearably heavy, "Pretty."

Toni just smiled and rubbed her side, not taking her eyes off of the girl she had already taken such a liking to as she fell fast asleep beside her.

**xxx**

The aroma that hit Cheryl's nose was _heavenly_. She didn't know what time it was or where the smell was coming from, but she rubbed her eyes with a stretch and sat up, keeping the blanket against her chest.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," a chuckle came from beside her. Toni was sitting against the headboard in just a t-shirt and shorts, her legs extended in front of her over the comforter as she ate a slice of pizza, "Good timing, pizza just got here."

Cheryl cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter, reaching for the oversized t-shirt she had been wearing this morning and slipping it over her head. "How long was I asleep?" she mumbled in a quiet, hoarse voice. 

"A couple hours. It's a little after two. Pretty sure I tired you out pretty good, I had to keep checking to make sure you were still breathing," Toni smirked, biting into her pizza slice and handed one to the blushing redhead.

"Sorry," she smiled, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ear.

"No, don't be. I'm just glad you didn't have anywhere else to be. I would've felt bad waking you up."

With a shy smile, Cheryl bit into the slice she was given, resisting the urge to moan at the taste. She was starving, considering she had better things to do than eat breakfast this morning. "Thank you," she muttered quietly, wiping her lips on a napkin.

"It's no problem, I was hungry, I figured you might be too," Toni shrugged and put her phone down. 

"No, I mean for... _everything_...last night and this morning," she winced a little at how strange she must have sounded, thanking this woman she barely knew for the best time of her life. "Thank you for the pizza too, but...everything else was..." she trailed off, unsure of what word to use to describe it all. 

Toni just chuckled and shook her head, "You don't have to thank me, babe. We had fun, right?" Her chest tightened as Cheryl bit her lip and nodded at her with those still-innocent eyes that drove her wild. There was no way she could let this girl end up like the rest of her trysts. "Besides, if anything, I should be thanking you for not reporting me to my manager for breaking company rules," she snorted a light laugh. 

"I'm glad you did," Cheryl's cheeks reddened as she ducked her head shyly, chewing delicately on her bite of pizza. 

"Yeah, me too," she looked her up and down, taking the inside of her cheek between her teeth, "So. Tell me more about yourself, Cheryl."

"What?"

"What's something I should know about you?" she sat up straighter against the headboard, "I mean, so far, you seem a little _too_ perfect, there's gotta be a catch."

The redhead's jaw slacked a bit as she tried to control her smile and the obvious blush that darkened on her cheeks. "I'm far from perfect," she shook her head, glancing down at her lap.

"What makes you think that?"

Biting her lip, Cheryl thought about her answer, unsure of what to say. She knew she wasn't perfect, but it all stemmed from things she was told as a child. Not to mention the drama within her family. And as much as she adored and trusted Toni already, last thing she wanted was to scare her off with that information. "I..." she started, opening her mouth to say _something_ , but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she just shrugged and took a slow bite of pizza again, trying not to giggle at the smirk on Toni's face. "Well, what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"What's the catch with you?" she teased. 

"I guess I come with a lot of baggage, but who doesn't?" Toni shrugged, taking another bite, "I've also been told I have one boob slightly bigger than the other."

Cheryl nearly choked on her food as she fell into a fit of laughter, covering her mouth. 

"I'm serious!" Toni laughed beside her, folding her legs in as she doubled over.

"Wh-who told you that?" the redhead struggled to ask through her laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Some random guy, years ago," she waved a hand, her hearty laughter slowly turning into infectious giggles.

"Oh my god," Cheryl couldn't control her giggling. It obviously wasn't a noticeable difference, so the idea of someone taking the time to not only notice, but to point it out had her clutching her sides until she had the strength to finally calm down. "Well, I wouldn't call that a deal breaker."

"Good to know," Toni smirked with a slight chuckle, finishing her pizza slice and reaching for another from the box at the foot of the bed. "Did your cousin get married yet?"

"No, her wedding's next weekend," she rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem to excited."

"I mean, I'm happy for her, but it's just gonna be a whole weekend of dealing with my family and the 'bride squad'," she held her fingers up in air quotes, "Everyone's coming into the city from upstate for this big, fancy wedding that Betty doesn't even want."

"She doesn't wanna get married?"

"No, she does, but she hates grand gestures like that. She didn't want the big white wedding that my family's pushing on her. She honestly would have been happier just going to city hall with some witnesses rather than making her wedding some kind of spectacle. She didn't even want to have a bachelorette party."

"She seemed like she was having fun when you guys came in that night," Toni shrugged, cocking her head. 

"She's too nice," Cheryl chuckled, "Plus, Veronica can be kind of pushy when it comes to making plans."

"Veronica..."

"The loud, tipsy one who introduced you to everyone."

"Ah right, she was my plan B if hitting on you didn't work out," she winked, earning a blush and a gentle smack on the leg from Cheryl, "Hey, plan A worked out, I'm happy."

"How exactly would you have made _that_ happen if I hadn't come back into the store?"

"I dunno, I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about it," Toni smirked.

Biting her lip, Cheryl shook her head with a shy smile, feeling warmth spread through her body. For once, she felt carefree. Like nothing mattered outside of the four walls of this room. "You're crazy." 

The pinkette just shrugged, "I know what I like."

"Why me, though?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

"Honestly? Off the bat, I thought you were gorgeous. I always see the groups of girls coming in for bachelorette parties and birthdays and it's always these rowdy groups of girls, but it's just rare that I see one of the pack who kind of hangs back and isn't as loud and obnoxious as the others. I was just kind of drawn to you for some reason. I was kicking my own ass for not taking the chance to ask for your number that night, and when you came in again I figured it was the second chance I never thought I would get. Unfortunately, I ended up taking the stalker-y route, but...lucky me, I haven't scared you off yet."

Cheryl's eyes shined with admiration as she listened to Toni speak. She'd never had a one night stand before, so she wasn't sure what to expect. But she was pretty sure that if it were just a one night stand, she wouldn't still be her, feeling the way she was. Her heart was beating fast and butterflies filled her stomach as she prayed she wasn't just getting her hopes up. "Oh," she muttered, scooting a bit closer to her and leaning back against the headboard and pillows as she ate her pizza. 

"Yeah..."

Biting her lip, Cheryl shifted slightly in the silence that filled the room. "Can I say something without you thinking I'm a complete loser?" she asked quietly, adjusting herself so she was leaning sideways against the headboard to face her. 

"I think it would take a lot for me to think that about you, but shoot," Toni chuckled, mirroring her position to face her. 

"I think you're the coolest, most interesting person I've ever met in my life," she blushed, feeling like a dumb teenager with her confession. But she never got the chance to be the giddy teenager with a crush. Not with her mother looming over her every second of her life. And when Nick came along, she could only pretend so much, but he didn't make her avert her eyes with a blushing smile. He didn't make her heart beat faster with just a look. The only person to ever come close to making her feel like that was Heather, her best friend from her parents' country club. They only got to see each other every week or two, but even in middle school, she knew that what she felt for Heather was something she had to keep a secret. And now with Toni, she was getting that feeling again for the first time in ten years. The rapid heartbeat, sweaty palms, and consistently flushing cheeks, they were all back. Especially now that the pink-haired girl was leaning across the small space to join their lips together for the hundredth time today, tanned fingers cupping her cheek so delicately, making her feel like she never wanted to leave the comfort of this bed. 

"So if you thought I would call you a loser for that, does that mean you'll think _I'm_ one if I say you're the sweetest person _I've_ ever met?" Toni whispered against her lips, making Cheryl lose her breath instantly as she shuddered with the warm chill that shot up her spine. 

"N-no, of course not."

"Mm, good," Toni bit her lip to hide her smile before kissing her again, pulling her in closer. She could feel Cheryl melting into her touch and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and keep her there with her. "What time do you have to be back home?" she asked a bit breathless after regretfully pulling back.

"Tomorrow night," the redhead bit her lip with a rather suggestive glint in her eyes.

"That mean you're staying another night?" Toni just smirked in return. 

"If you want me to," she whispered, her heart pounding audibly, no doubt. And while she wasn't sure that Toni would be okay with her staying another night, the heated, giggly kiss she received washed every doubt from her mind. 

The rest of the weekend was incredible. Cheryl couldn't even believe it was real, because it all felt like a wild, perfect dream. If she and Toni weren't rolling around under the sheets, they were sitting up talking, learning about each other and getting closer than Cheryl ever thought possible in such a short amount of time. Toni told her about her parents and Cheryl told her about Jason. They watched a few episodes of each other's favorite shows on Netflix and made a mess trying to bake cookies. It was the most fun Cheryl had ever had. And for once, she felt like she could just be herself. So when Sunday night rolled around, she dreaded having Toni climb off of her to get dressed.

"You don't have to take me home, I can get there on my own," she bit her lip shyly as she pulled her blouse from Friday night back on, tucking the sheer material into her jeans before pulling her shoes on.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let a girl as hot as you walk around here alone at night," Toni quirked an eyebrow at her, pulling on a pair of black joggers. "Besides, it just means I get more time with you."

Cheryl blushed and ducked her head, tucking hair behind her ear nervously. "I guess I can't argue with that. But what about you?"

"I know the neighborhood and I know how to fight if I need to. I grew up in a gang, remember?" she smirked, pulling on a hoodie over her bare chest so she was ready to go. 

The redhead followed her out of the apartment, trying to hide her giddiness when Toni held her hand. They walked in comfortable silence to the subway station, Toni's thumb running across Cheryl's knuckles and making her heart flutter. 

After the short train ride, Cheryl lead the way to her dorm building, stopping at the bottom of the stoop to turn to the pink-haired girl who gave her the most perfect weekend. "Thanks for walking me back," she bit her lip, looking down at their joined hands, "It was really sweet of you."

"Of course. Thanks for keeping me company this weekend," Toni chuckled, squeezing her hand tighter. "So...am I gonna see you again?"

"I'd like that," her cheeks flushed again as she leaned in for a slow, delicate kiss. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she let Toni pull her in closer. But she pulled away much too soon for Cheryl's liking. 

"Night, Cher," she flicked her tongue over her lips, tasting the cherry lip balm she had grown so familiar with. 

Cheryl gave her a small, lopsided smile, "Goodnight, Toni. Text me so I know you got home safe?" 

"You got it, baby," Toni leaned in for one more kiss, before she pulled back and started to walk backwards, giving Cheryl a bit of a wave and turning back around, leaving the redhead reeling on the front step of her building.

**xxx**

Somehow after the _amazing_ weekend she'd had with Toni, Cheryl still found herself shivering with nerves as she walked down the Brooklyn sidewalk towards Roses & Thorns. She knew Toni was working today, but the pink-haired girl had no idea that she was going to show up in the middle of her shift. Her long ponytail blew in the wind behind her as she took a calming sip of her mango dragon fruit refresher from Starbucks, keeping a tight hold on Toni's triple mocha Frappuccino. She'd learned that it was her favorite when they went out for coffee Sunday morning, along with multiple other fascinating things about her.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open to the store, the bell jingling over the door somehow bringing her comfort as she stepped into the dim lighting. 

"Welcome to Ros- oh, hey, Cheryl," Fangs smiled from behind the small glass counter he was leaning against. 

"Hi," she blushed, ducking her head shyly. 

"Toni's doing stock today, she was over in the lingerie section last I checked," he thumbed towards the beaded curtain that lead to the next room. 

"Thanks," her voice was quiet, but polite as she stepped through the beaded curtain, biting her pink bottom lip as she looked around for the familiar head of pink hair. It didn't take long, since the store wasn't very large. Sure enough, Toni was in the corner, pulling a red lacy number onto a mannequin. "What does it say about me that I'm being greeted by name when I walk in this place?" she asked quietly, chewing on the tip of her straw apprehensively as she approached the shorter woman. 

"Someone who works here must talk about you a lot," Toni turned her head over her shoulder with a chuckle before turning around completely to place a smiling kiss to the redhead's lips, "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I got out of class early," she shrugged with a shy smile, handing the frappuccino to her.

"God, it's like you read my mind," Toni breathed a sigh of relief as she took a sip of the drink, "My favorite drink and a pretty girl to keep me company. Just the pick-me-up I needed." 

Cheryl just giggled before Toni's lips captured hers again. She didn't think she would ever get sick of kissing Toni Topaz. "Have you been doing this all day?"

"Stock? Yeah," she took another sip of her drink before setting it down so she could continue trying to dress the mannequin in front of her, "We got something new in that I wanna show you, actually. It's upstairs if you have a little bit to hang out?"

"Yeah, I'm free for the rest of the day," Cheryl smiled, starting to wander around the racks of clothes and looking through them curiously as Toni did her job. 

"Hey, c'mere," she heard Toni beckon her over, and she responded almost embarrassingly quick, walking back over to where she was in the corner. "This," Toni started, turning her to face the mannequin she had dressed, "Would look fucking incredible on you." Cheryl's mouth went dry at the sight of the lacy red bodysuit on the mannequin in front of her. It was nearly sheer lace all over, with a halter neck that would plunge down to her mid-section. Toni's fingers were running up and down her bare arm while her other arm looped around Cheryl's waist to pull her flush against her chest. 

"You think?" she whispered breathily, still chewing nervously on her green straw.

"Baby, that was _made_ for you," Toni hummed in her ear, starting to kiss at her neck, "Hmm, now I'm gonna be imagining you in that all day."

"It's pretty," she bit her lip, leaning back into the pinkette's embrace, her cheeks heating up with an intense blush. 

"I just know it would hug every...curve...perfectly," she whispered between kisses to Cheryl's warm, pink skin, "Just imagine how my fingers would feel through the lace. And I know it would drive you _crazy_ if traced the V of that neckline with my mouth..."

Cheryl shivered in her arms, her eyes closing unconsciously. "Th-that's not fair," she whispered.

"What?"she could feel Toni smirking devilishly against her neck as she peppered kisses against her pastel skin.

"It's not fair that you can make me feel...like that just by talking."

"What can I say? I've got a way with words," she chuckled, pulling back with one last kiss to the back of her neck before tidying up the boxes and putting them aside. "Come on," she reached for Cheryl's hand after grabbing her drink, leading her through the beaded curtain and up the creaky wooden stairs to the second floor. 

It was the middle of the day, so Cheryl wasn't surprised to see that she was the only customer in the store. The second floor was completely empty. She followed Toni to the display of toys, giggling a little as she reached for one of the unboxed ones on the shelf. 

"What is that?" she asked through a light laugh.

"It's a pulsator," Toni chuckled at the confused look on the redhead's face, "It's like a vibrator, but instead of a constant vibration, it's got customizable patterns to...shake back and forth, I guess." She shrugged and turned the toy on, giggling as it practically bobbed in her hand. 

"Why did you want to show me that?" Cheryl took a sip of her drink, trying not to blush furiously.

"I just thought it was interesting," the shorter girl shrugged, turning it off to put it back on the shelf, "I was thinking of getting it."

"Oh," she bit her lip, sipping at her drink distractedly as Toni rounded the shelf and headed for the display bed in the corner. 

She plopped herself down and laid back against the pillows with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I hate this bed," she mumbled.

Cheryl followed her, sitting on the edge of the bed with her drink in her lap. "Why?"

"Cause it's actually really comfy and I'm not allowed to take a nap on it."

Cheryl just laughed and placed her drink down on the floor beside the bed, moving to lay beside her on the black satin sheets. "I would mock you for needing a nap in the middle of the day like a toddler, but I took naps all weekend," she giggled.

"Those were sex coma naps, though, that's different," Toni glanced over at her with a smirk, "Guess I'm just that good."

"So cocky."

"Am I wrong?"

Cheryl was silent as she bit her lip. She _definitely_ wasn't wrong. "I suppose not," she muttered before playfully slapping Toni's arm as she chuckled in such a cocky manner. And to her surprise, the next thing she knew, the petite woman was on top of her, sitting in a straddle on her waist as she leaned down to kiss her, humming against her lips. Cheryl didn't even question it, despite her surprise. The store was empty anyways, it wasn't like they were making a scene. She whimpered breathily, trying to stay conscious enough to not get too carried away. But she came screeching back to reality when she felt Toni reaching for her wrists. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" she asked, laughing after pulling back. Her wrists were carefully restrained, in the fuzzy cuffs that were attached by a slim chain link to the posters of the bed. "Toni..."

The pink haired woman sat back up, still in a straddle across her hips as her fingers played threateningly along Cheryl's sides. "I recall someone telling me the other day that they're incredibly ticklish..."

"Don't you da-" her eyes widened before she shrieked with laughter, trying to squirm away from Toni's wiggling fingers, "T-Toni s-s-stop!" she whimpered, failing to get away, considering her hands were being held hostage above her head. 

"Say you're sorry," she laughed, keeping her fingers tickling around her sides teasingly. 

"F-for what?"

"For calling me cocky," Toni smirked, not letting up.

"You _are_ cocky!" Cheryl laughed, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

"You're not helping yourself here, babe," Toni tickled her harder, leaning down to nip and kiss playfully at her neck. She could feel the vibrations under her skin from her incessant laughter, and it was music to her ears. 

"T-Toni, come on, I'm gonna pee my pants," Cheryl sobbed out a pathetic laugh, trying to squirm away. 

"Tell me you're sorry," she smirked, bringing her lips up to hers and kissing her gently as her fingers went from tickling to gently caressing her sides. 

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you cocky," the taller girl panted as she struggled to catch her breath against Toni's lips, finding kissing her much more important than evening out her breathing. 

"Thank you," Toni smirked, kissing her once more before reaching up to release her wrists from the gentle restraints. 

Sitting up, Cheryl pressed her lips firmly to hers, pulling her closer in her lap as Toni cupped the sides of her face, grazing her thumbs over the soft, flushed skin. "Have I told you that you're crazy?"

"A few times, actually."

"Good, cause it's true," she muttered breathlessly, a bit lightheaded. When she felt the fluffy cuffs around her wrists, she had to admit it gave her a rush of excitement, which was something she never expected. Then again, Toni was making her realize she enjoyed quite a few things she never expected to. Biting her lip, she leaned back against the mountain of pillows, fidgeting a bit nervously as Toni climbed off her lap to lay beside her. 

"You're cute when you're flustered, y'know," the shorter girl smirked, walking her fingertips up Cheryl's bare upper arm. 

"Hm?" 

"I'm just sayin', you look like a really adorable strawberry right now," she chuckled. Cheryl's blush got impossible deeper as she averted her eyes, cursing her pale complexion for betraying her once again. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked that."

Covering her face in embarrassment, Cheryl whined behind her hands as Toni giggled beside her. "You're the worst, I swear," she groaned playfully, pouting when the pink haired girl tugged her closer by the waist, making her slide across the satin sheets.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be embarrassed?" Toni rubbed her side slowly over her shirt, "I know it's all new to you, but I've worked here for almost five years, babe, I've seen it all." Cheryl just bit her lip and looked into Toni's sincere eyes as tanned fingers came up to caress her cheek soothingly. "I'm not gonna force you into it, obviously, but...if it's something you ever wanna try, trust me, I'm not gonna say no."

She didn't know what they were, if they had a label, but Cheryl knew that whatever it was, Cheryl loved how Toni made her feel. Sure, she was still embarrassed, but Toni had a way of making her feel comfortable and safe no matter what. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like it too, if it makes you feel any better."

"You do?"

"I mean, I'm more on the dominant side, so I prefer being the one tying people up. But I like to relinquish control every now and then," she shrugged, moving her hand back down to her side before pressing slow kisses to her neck as she whispered in her ear, "But I can just imagine you with your arms over your head, throbbing and wet while you wait for me to fuck you." 

Cheryl squeezed her legs together at her words, desperate to ease the sudden ache between her thighs that came from Toni's words and touches. Either Toni needed to stop saying things to get her so worked up in public or she would just have to learn to control herself. And not only where they in public, but they were at the place she worked where she could get into trouble. But _god_ her touch was too good to give up right now. She shuddered with desire as the pink haired girl smirked against her skin and ran her hands down to the back of her thighs, pulling a leg over her own. 

"You want that, huh?" Toni whispered, moving her lips up to hers, "You wanna give me total control while I worship every...inch..of you?" Her voice was husky between kisses and Cheryl was ready to just let her take her right there. 

"Y-yeah," she whimpered, nodding eagerly against her lips as she locked her pale, trembling fingers around the back of her neck. She unconsciously ground herself down against Toni's thigh, breathing out a light hum into the feverish kiss. She pressed herself closer, gliding her tongue against hers, tasting the mocha from her drink. Call her crazy, but it mixed well with the fruity taste from her own. She allowed herself to be flipped onto her back before Toni straddled her lap once more, making Cheryl lose her breath against her lips. She was about to sit up and press herself closer when her phone started to ring loudly in her purse, reality hitting her like a freight train. 

"Shit, sorry," she pulled back, panting as she reached for her phone. If it weren't her roommate's ringtone, she would have probably ignored it. "Hey," she ran a hand through her hair nervously as she tried not to make her breathlessness so obvious on the phone, "Again? O-okay, just go to the lounge or something, I'll be there in a half hour," she squeezed her eyes shut before hanging up. "My roommate locked herself out again and her assignments are in our room," she frowned, feeling completely sober compared to a minute ago.

"Okay," Toni nodded, climbing off her lap and back onto the floor, "Probably for the best, FP's gonna kill me if I don't get the rest of the lingerie out. We've been putting it off for days."

"I'm sorry," the redhead bit her lip as she stood up, reaching for her drink that she had left on the floor, "I got kind of carried away..."

"You and me both, it's okay," she shook her head with a smile, taking a sip of her triple mocha as she started to lead the way back downstairs and out the door. "Thanks again for the drink. I'll talk to you later?" she asked, hope evident in her voice as they stood in front of the shop. 

"Yeah," Cheryl smiled, brushing her loose, wind-blown hair from her eyes before placing a chaste kiss to Toni's lips, taking one last glance back at her after walking away down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got the energy to finish this up last night. thanks for your patience as always! and uhh...enjoy.

**[Cher]:** Hey :)  
**[TT]:** hey cutie! what's up?  
**[Cher]:** I'm so bored. I'm stuck at this stupid rehearsal dinner with my family.  
**[TT]:** sounds like fun lol  
**[Cher]:** Just the opposite :( Betty's freaking out, my aunt is putting so much pressure on her. Veronica's thinking of taking her out tonight to let loose a little before the wedding tomorrow. A bachelorette party rerun, I guess.  
**[Cher]:** I was actually gonna see if you were working tonight so I could sneak away and come see you.  
**[TT]:** i'm actually working at the bar tonight. i could hook you guys up with some drinks.  
**[Cher]:** You don't have to do that. I'm sure the girls will try to take advantage of that and a hangover is the last thing Betty needs tomorrow.  
**[Cher]:** But I do wanna see you.  
**[TT]:** come to the bar tonight, babe. i'll just do a free round of shots for you guys.  
**[Cher]:** Thank you, TT. Don't let Veronica talk you into anything else. And don't get in trouble.  
**[TT]:** getting to see you would be worth any trouble i get into ;)

**xxx**

It took some convincing to get Veronica to agree to go all the way to Brooklyn again for just a few drinks. Cheryl couldn't exactly tell her about the free drinks Toni had promised. If Veronica knew she was in contact with Toni after the bachelorette party two weeks ago, she would get the wrong idea. Well, it was the right idea, but Cheryl wasn't ready for anyone to know about it. Even if it didn't have a label to it. Whatever she had with Toni, it was just between the two of them. With the exception of Fangs, who had obviously caught on.

Thankfully the bar Toni worked at was the one that the girls claimed had the best drinks during the bachelorette party, so it didn't take _a lot_ of convincing. And all the girls promised to take it easy and not go overboard. Betty was stressed enough and already under too much pressure. Sloppy bridesmaids weren't something she needed on her wedding day. 

So on Friday night, Cheryl followed behind the group of girls just as she had two weeks ago. Only this time, she was much more excited, even walking with a bit of pep in her step. It had only been two days since she saw Toni, and only a few hours since she last talked to her. But she found she was so attached to the pink haired goddess already, unsure of what to do about it. Toni was usually the one who took charge. If Cheryl ever called the shots, it was because Toni encouraged her to speak up. And in a situation like this, she would have no idea what to do or say to let her know how she was feeling. What if Toni wanted to keep things the way they were with no labels? Cheryl wasn't sure if she could call what they had 'low key' with no strings attached, because it was such a big deal for her. And she was very much attached. 

Following the girls into the bar, Cheryl immediately bit her red tinted lip, subtly looking around for the familiar head of pink hair in the crowd as Veronica lead them to the bar. 

"Hey, ladies," Toni came up to them on the other side of the counter, making Cheryl's heart pound in her chest, "Long time, no see."

"Hey! Toni, right?" Veronica pointed with a smile, "You work at the store down the street?"

"Yeah, you guys came in a few weeks ago," she nodded, her eyes bouncing between the six girls so she could glance subtly at Cheryl, "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Betty sighed, leaning tiredly against the bar.

Toni cocked her head, "You don't seem that excited."

"She's got cold feet," Josie explained, "We took her out to have a little fun so she can loosen up."

"A wedding's a big deal, I get that. How about a round of shots on the house? Nothing too crazy."

Cheryl watched with a secret smile as Toni acted like she wasn't expecting them all to show up. 

"That would be great, thanks!" Veronica smiled.

Toni shot Cheryl a bit of a smile as she prepared the six shots, making the redhead blush as always. The five girls chatted while Cheryl watched Toni's every move, breaking out of her trance when she placed the shots on the counter. She took one delicately and clinked her little glass against the others in a cheers to Betty, downing it quickly. It burned all the way down her throat, but it made her feel more relaxed already once it settled in her stomach. As much as she wished that they would remain seated at the bar, Veronica took Betty's arm and lead them all over to a booth by the wall, practically putting Toni out of Cheryl's sight. 

This wasn't exactly what she was expecting when she suggested they came here. She was hoping they would sit at the bar, politely making conversation with the pretty bartender who spontaneously decided to provide them with free drinks. But instead, it was pretty much just like the bachelorette party all over again. Cheryl sat quiet and out of place while the other girls talked about old times from the high school she didn't go to, and old friends she didn't know. She glanced back to the bar, seeing Toni leaning against the counter, seemingly distracted by her phone, and she wanted nothing more than to escape the girlish chatter and go sit at the bar to talk to her. At least the buzzing of her phone in her purse provided her with some kind of distraction from her boredom. 

**[TT]:** you look sexy as FUCK in that dress.  
**[TT]:** i wish you were sitting over here.  
**[TT]:** also you should definitely meet me in the hallway near the bathroom in five minutes.

Cheryl glanced over at the bar. Even in the distance and dim lighting, she could see the dark lust in Toni's eyes that she had become so familiar with, making her whole body tingle with want. With a slight, but noticeable nod, she turned back to her group, waiting impatiently for the next few minutes to pass. Figures it would pass slower than usual. Heat pooled between her thighs as she felt the dull, aching throb of arousal settle in the pit of her stomach. She checked her phone subtly, holding back a frustrated groan at the fact that only three minutes had passed. 

"Everything okay, Cheryl? You look kind of fidgety," Melody cocked her head at her curiously, making all the other girls turn to face the flushed redhead. 

"Yeah, I just, um...I had a lot of water today, excuse me," she chuckled nervously as she stood up and walked to the bathroom, trying to remain nonchalant. Though inside, her heart was racing with anticipation, the adrenaline already making her fingers shake. She stopped in the hallway where Toni told her to meet her, glancing around for the petite woman. Biting her lip, she was about to pull out her phone to see where she was, but a sturdy hand grabbed onto her arm and tugged her backwards, making her let out a yelp as she stumbled into the supply closet behind her. Warm lips were on hers before she could even register what was happening, but the familiar taste of mango lip gloss put her mind at ease before she had to chance to panic.

"Toni," she gasped breathlessly as her back was pressed against the cool wooden door, listening to the click of the lock on the doorknob before slim, tanned fingers were cupping her face, pulling her closer. 

"You're fucking killing me in this dress, babe," Toni rasped against her lips, reaching down for the hem of the black mini dress and snaking her hands underneath to caress the smooth skin of her upper thighs. 

Giggling, Cheryl wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping her close through the fervent, needy kisses. Lucky her, Toni's pink hair was down and messily styled, so she didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty about raking her fingers against her scalp and through the bubblegum tresses. She had never been more grateful for her expensive, smudge-proof lipstick. Though, she was sure that even if she didn't leave this closet with lipstick all over her face, her complexion and blush-prone skin would give her away anyway. And unless she got some relief from Toni right now, she had a feeling that she was going to be flushed with frustration for the rest of the night. 

"I have a surprise for you," she panted into her ear as Toni kissed down her neck.

"Mm, yeah?" hot breath hit her neck as Toni hummed against her skin. 

"Mmhm."

"Do I get to know what it is?" 

"It's a _surprise_ ," Cheryl giggled.

"Well, when do I get to find out what the surprise is?" Toni rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her in closer with her hands on her waist. 

"That depends," Cheryl bit her lip, her eyes flicking down to Toni's when the shorter girl pulled back to look at her. 

"On?"

"What time you get off work tonight..."

"I'm off at eleven," Toni eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

Cheryl flicked her tongue over her lips nervously, her fingers gently toying with the ends of her wavy pink hair. "I've got a room to myself at the Crowne Plaza...if you wanted to meet me there tonight..."

Toni's mouth went dry as she found herself somehow drooling at the same time. Her hands gripped tighter to the black fabric at Cheryl's sides, a shiver of want running down her spine. "Just text me the address and room number and I'll be there ASAP."

"Eager?" Cheryl scrunched her nose up with a bit of a giggle.

"Can you blame me?" she chuckled back, leaning in to kiss her slowly, savoring the taste of her tongue against her own. "Can I at least get a hint?" she whispered, reaching around to grip her ass through the black dress.

Cheryl pulled back, biting her red bottom lip as she reached up for the V of the neckline of her dress, pulling it aside to reveal the lacy red halter neck of the bodysuit Toni had been putting on a mannequin on Tuesday. The deep red lace contrasted flawlessly with her ivory skin, and Toni could feel her fingers twitching with a need to touch. 

"Fuck," she sighed, staring at the glimpse of red under the black dress. She knew exactly what that bodysuit looked like, and she could picture it on Cheryl clearly in her head. But even if what she saw in her head was correct and on point, she knew that seeing it on her in person would still leave her speechless. 

Cheryl smiled shyly as Toni leaned in to kiss her hard, heat and blood rushing to her lips from the urgency. She had just bought the garment yesterday, knowing that Toni wasn't working. It was just awkward buying it with Sweet Pea at the counter, making suggestive comments. But he promised he wouldn't say anything to Toni about it. And judging by the pink-haired girl's reaction, he had kept his promise. "You should get back to work before you get in trouble," she mumbled, humming contently into the firm kisses Toni was giving her. 

"Maybe I'll just quit and we can go to the hotel now," she smirked, pressing soft but teasing kiss to the corner of her lips. 

"As much as I think they wouldn't even notice I was gone, I shouldn't leave my friends," she chuckled, "It was technically my idea to come here."

"Eleven is so far from nowww," Toni whined with a pout that Cheryl couldn't help but kiss.

"It's only thre more hours." She didn't know why she was saying that, as if the time wouldn't be going by agonizingly slow for herself as well. "Then I'm all yours."

"Hmm, say that last part one more time," the shorter girl sighed, pressing her forehead to hers. 

Cheryl sank her teeth into her lip as her heart fluttered in her chest, wrapping her arms around her neck once more. "I'm all yours, Toni."

"God, these three hours are gonna kill me," a weak, groaning chuckle came from her chest as she kissed her one last time, trying to savor it and make it last. Reaching around the redhead, she unlocked the door before pulling back from the deep kiss, breathless. "Go ahead, I don't want them to get too suspicious," she let go of her waist and stepped back so she could open the door. But she took her hand and spun her around for one last searing kiss for the road, "Don't forget to text me the address."

"I won't. Just let me know when you're on your way," Cheryl whispered against her lips before tearing herself away with just a quick glance back.

**xxx**

Cheryl took another sip of the wine she had delivered to her hotel room as she paced around. She had her short black bridesmaid robe wrapped around her body, her name bejeweled on the satin complements of Veronica. She had probably looked in the mirror twenty times to make sure that her smudge-proof lipstick was holding up and not all over her face. Even with the alcohol numbing her nerves a bit, she couldn't help but panic, thinking she looked like an idiot.

 **[TT]:** on my way, cutie. shouldn't be more than a half hour.  
**[TT]:** i'd make the train go faster if i could ;)

She breathed deeply, re-reading the texts she'd gotten about twenty minutes ago. The time was passing so slowly, but somehow it was flying by at the same time. She wanted to see Toni so badly, but at the same time each passing minute gave her less time to prepare herself. Toni wanted this as much as she did, why was she second guessing herself?

She was about to text her back, asking where how much longer when she heard a short series of knocks on the door. Biting her lip, she placed her glass of wine down on the nightstand and approached the door slowly, checking through the peep hole to make sure it wasn't one of the girls trying to barge in on her. But seeing the flash of pink and brown hair through the distorted little window, she bit down harder on her already swollen lip and opened the door, arousal already pooling between her thighs at the smirk that was waiting for her on the other side. 

"Hey," Toni hiked her small backpack higher on her shoulder as Cheryl found herself just staring. She'd only seen her a few hours ago, but Toni was addicting, and she desperately needed her fix. With slow, but quivering hands, she placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the outer doorknob and stepped aside so Toni could come in. "Why so quie-" the shorter girl started to speak before being quickly cut off by a pair of inviting red lips moving forceful and desperate against her own. 

The redhead whimpered with need, pulling her closer by the lapels of her sharp leather jacket. She needed to _feel_ her and there were far too many layers between them. It was embarrassing how quickly Cheryl lost her sense of self control. It wasn't like she was planning on taking things slow tonight, but she couldn't even get a 'hello' in before she was all over her. Then again, Toni didn't seem to mind. 

Desperate to feel her warm, soft skin, Cheryl fumbled with the jacket, pushing it off of Toni's shoulders as she practically _whined_ against her lips, tasting the spice of cinnamon gum on her tongue as it glided against her own. "Toni," she sighed dreamily into the heated kisses.

"You miss me, baby?" the pink-haired girl smirked, chuckling when Cheryl nodded eagerly against her lips. If she were being honest, she was just as eager. And it showed in how she gripped firmly at her hips, sliding her hands seductively along the smooth satin of her robe. She knew what she had on underneath. Ever since the pieces were delivered to the store earlier that week, all she could picture when she saw the mannequin in red lace was Cheryl. It was all in her imagination, but she was anxious to see the real thing. 

Walking her backwards, Toni moved towards the queen sized bed, not breaking the kiss for ever a second until she felt the mattress against the back of her thighs. "Do I get my surprise now?" she panted after pulling back, tucking wavy red hair behind Cheryl's ear. 

"Mmhm," she hummed in response, still unable to find any words besides her name. She pushed Toni down gently by her shoulders, sitting her down on the edge of the mattress before turning and sauntering a few feet away. The slow, quiet music she had playing on her phone set the pace and the mood for her as she untied her robe with her back to the woman behind her. She could hear shoes being kicked off as she took her time sliding the satin off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The wine was working through her veins, making her feel warm and relaxed, but her movements were still stiff as she turned back around, smiling shyly with a stifled giggle at the look on Toni's face. 

"Fuck," she muttered, leaned back with her hands on the comforter. Even in the dim lighting, Cheryl's skin was a light, delicate pastel shade that contrasted deliciously with the blood red lace of the bodysuit. Her eyes trailed from her painted red lips and down the deep, plunging 'V' of her neckline. It reached the spot just above her naval before going back up to loop around with a small clip behind her neck. Just as Toni had suspected, it suited her perfectly, hugging every curve just right. 

The longer she stared in silence, however, the more she started to notice Cheryl's timid gestures. She fiddled with her fingers, she shifted nervously on her feet, and played with the ends of her hair. But that girl had no reason to be nervous. "C'mere," Toni crooked a finger at her, beckoning her over. She walked slowly, nervously stepping on the balls of her feet as she closed the distance between them. 

Trapping her lip between her teeth again, the redhead let Toni take her hand and tug her gently into her lap, her knees settled on either side of her hips as they leaned in to continue their string of fervent kisses. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she cupped the sides of Toni's face, whimpering against her lips as her tanned fingers explored her body. She ran her palms up her smooth, pale thighs, before coming to rest against the exposed curve of her ass, kneading the flesh and muscle firmly as she moaned into the kiss. 

"God, you're perfect," Toni sighed, pulling back to kiss around Cheryl's neck and shoulders, her hands moving up to her bare back, touching every inch of her that she could. Her skin was hot against her palms, but she could feel the goosebumps rising from anticipation under her touch, "My perfect girl."

Cheryl released a high pitched sigh at her words. Any other time, she would be a blushing mess, denying it. But she'd learned over the past week that if Toni said she was perfect, then that's what she was. She clawed her nails down her back, over the cotton of her tank-top until she could creep under the loose hem to get to her skin. It was warm, almost hot to the touch, and Cheryl wanted nothing more than to feel it against her own. 

"T-take this off," she stammered breathlessly as she fumbled with the bottom of her olive green tank top, trying to lift it up. 

Toni just chuckled and held her arms up so Cheryl could tug the fabric over her head, capturing her lips once again. "So bossy," she smirked, kissing her hard as the redhead giggled shyly. Cheryl's hands were roaming aimlessly against her exposed back and sides, as if she were desperately searching for something. She could tell how eager she was getting by the way she rocked her hips, grinding down against her black ripped jeans wantonly. 

The redhead chased her as she pulled back from the kiss, a needy, trembling mess in her lap when they'd barely even started. And being the tease she was, Toni just had to take advantage. "What's got you so worked up, baby girl?" she looked at her, cooing teasingly as her warm palms ran up and down Cheryl's smooth thighs. 

"You," she panted, reaching up to run her fingertips along the caramel skin of Toni's neck and collarbone. 

"What about me, cutie?" she looped her arms around to trace the edge of the lacey red fabric at the tops of her thighs, grinning smugly as she teased her, "You've barely said a word to me since I got here, I thought you missed me."

"I did," Cheryl muttered, her face flushing as she tried to grind down on Toni's lap again. It was getting to a point where her shyness was melting away and she couldn't care less about how desperate she seemed. "I want you, TT," she mewled, using the little nickname she'd come up with last weekend. 

Toni just kissed her, slow but firm as she groped her ass. "What do you want me to do?"

"F-fuck me...please," Cheryl whimpered an immediate response against her lips, her palms sliding flat against her shoulders to cup over the black bralette that curved over Toni's breasts. Her quivering fingers trailed down her torso until she reached the button of her jeans, struggling with it for a moment before getting it undone and trying to push them off of her. Though, with her sitting, pinned beneath her, they didn't get very far. 

"Good girl, tell me exactly what you want," she grunted, taking hold of her hips and flipping them over so Cheryl was laying back on the comforter. Pale fingers played around the waist of her jeans, determined to get them down her legs. They were discarded in a pile on the floor not long after as Cheryl raised her hips off the bed, not getting the desired relief she was trying for. Toni ducked her face into her neck, nipping gently at her hot skin as she whispered nothing but words that made Cheryl weak in the knees, her mind clouding with arousal.

The redhead arched her back off the mattress, feeling Toni's warm skin through the lace of her lingerie as the feeling made her whine into her ear. Somehow, the way her skin felt through the rough fabric felt just as good as having nothing between them at all. She could feel Toni's smirk on her as she suckled lazily at the skin under her ear. One of the things she adored most about her was how after one weekend, Toni knew her body better than she did. She had managed to pinpoint every spot on Cheryl's body that made her twitch with desire. She knew exactly what buttons to press to get her going. And while the redhead had never been a big fan of being controlled, she found that she liked it more than anything when she was with _her_.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Toni whispered, taking her earlobe between her teeth as her hot breath lapped like flames against her skin. But when Cheryl gave only a needy whimper in response, she smirked as she reached under her, squeezing her ass firmly. "Are you forgetting I have ways of making you talk?" she husked in her ear, only to be met with a breathy sigh in her own as she felt the goosebumps rise on her pale skin. 

With a sigh of her own, she pulled away and sat back on Cheryl's thighs, looking down at the confused, dazed redhead with a teasing smirk. "Come on, baby girl, I thought you wanted me," she ran her fingertip along her skin, tracing the plunging neckline slowly as Cheryl shivered beneath her. Still getting nothing from her but a quivering whisper of her name as her dark, lusty eyes stared back at her. "Baby, haven't you learned by now that good girls get what they want when they ask?" she sighed, bringing her hands back up to reach for the front clasp of her black bralette, pulling the pieces apart and slipping the garment off her arms.

Cheryl was practically drooling beneath her, her fingers twitching with a need to reach out and touch the physical perfection in front of her. She just couldn't find the words and she had no idea why. It wasn't even embarrassment at this point, it was just as if her entire brain had been wiped clean with nothing but a fog of arousal leftover. She felt like she was underwater, even Toni's words were starting to fade away as her peripherals went black and the blur and tan and pink was all she could see in her tunnel vision. Until...

"Maybe I should just go."

Those five words, as teasing and insincere as they were, sparked something in the redhead. Even if Toni _was_ just being a dirty tease, the threat of her leaving had Cheryl thinking clearer than ever. Her back arched as she sat up, crashing her lips to Toni's with an intensity that made both their heads spin. "You're not going anywhere," she panted against her lips, grateful that she found her clarity. This was what she wanted, to be bold and brave with Toni, though the aggression behind it came as a surprise to both of them. 

As surprised as she was at Cheryl's sudden change in demeanor, Toni smirked and allowed herself to be pushed back, her bare back meeting the luxurious plush comforter as Cheryl switched their positions. Suddenly she was pinned to the bed as pale thighs were placed on either side of her, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Cheryl's plump red lips met hers in an eager kiss, and she could still taste the wine on her tongue as it swirled around her own, leaving her breathless when she pulled away to kiss down her tanned neck. "Fuck, Cher," she grunted, bending a knee up to brush against clothed heat between Cheryl's thighs. 

She hummed breathily against her neck, trying to keep control. She wanted her release, she _needed_ it. But her priority was Toni. The woman was always so sweet and patient with her, even when she feigned impatience to get her going. She deserved all Cheryl could manage to give her. Despite her rush of confidence, her fingers still trembled as she slid her hand up Toni's side, cupping and fondling her breast slowly. She ran her thumb over the pert nipple, back and forth as it stiffened under her touch with a layer of goosebumps rising around it. 

Smirking proudly to herself, Cheryl traced the line of Toni's collarbone with her lips, dipping her tongue into the hollow of her throat before descending down her chest. She took her time, spreading kisses and raking her teeth in the valley between her breasts, savoring the scent of her perfume as she trailed her lips up the curve of her beast. Her tongue flattened against the bud at its peak before she closed her lips around it, humming quietly at the feeling of Toni's nails against her scalp. 

The sound of Toni's desperate moans was music to her ears as she sucked harder, digging her teeth into her skin as she pinched carefully at her other nipple. She'd touched Toni and made her come before, but it had all been a learning process. Now, she was on her own as the pink-haired girl let her do what she wanted with no instruction, no guidance. Nothing but praise and support. 

"God, baby that's it," Toni panted, raking her fingers through the roots of her hair as she tugged gently on the red tresses, " _There's_ my good girl." She felt the vibration of Cheryl's hum under her skin, the feeling going straight to her core as she bucked up into her hips, needing to feel that sweet relief they were both chasing. She let out a gasping cry when Cheryl moved her mouth across her chest and pressed the heel of her palm against her covered clit, groping at her through her through the thin, damp material. Her lips and teeth on her chest mixed with her hand teasing her through her panties was getting to be too much. Almost enough to drive Toni straight into submission. "Come on, Cher, fuck me. _Please._ "

A wave of tingly electricity ran through Cheryl's veins, making every inch of her feel like it was on pins and needles. She'd never had total control before and she honestly wasn't sure what to do with it. But she wanted Toni. She wanted to touch her, and taste her, and feel her fall apart at her expense. She wanted to be the sole reason her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She wanted to see her back arch off the bed because of something she did. And she wanted to do it on her own. 

"How bad do you want me, TT?" she bit her lip nervously as she moved back up to her level, dark brown eyes meeting once again. 

"So fucking bad, baby," Toni panted as her hand came up to cup her cheek, grazing her thumb across her skin as she pulled her down into a harsh, needy kiss that had them both seeing stars. 

With a nod, Cheryl broke off the kiss and started her descent down Toni's body again, giving her breasts a moment of extra attention before kissing a fiery trail down her stomach. Her tongue flicked against the metal of her bellybutton ring before she found her lips in contact with the cotton and lace that was so offensively in her way. With a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, she continued downward, distracting Toni with the feeling of her hot tongue through the fabric as she climbed down to the floor, kneeling at the edge of the bed. The short carpet was already scratching at her knees, but she couldn't even bring herself to care about the potential bruises she would have in the morning. Her bridesmaids dress was floor length anyways. 

"Holy shit, Cheryl," Toni arched up, toying with her own breasts as the redhead tugged her panties down tantalizingly slow. It seemed like hours before they were finally dangling lazily from her ankle as Cheryl kissed around her knees, bending them up so her feet were planted firmly on the bed on either side of her. The cool air conditioning making her shiver as it hit her heated center.

Leaning up farther, Cheryl practically salivated at the sight of Toni spread out for her, anxious and waiting. Her whole body trembled with need, but she continued to take her time, kissing up the bend of her leg and reaching the inside of her upper thigh before switching over tauntingly to the other. 

"Come on, baby, be my good girl," she panted, leaning up on her elbows as she tried to cling to the shred of dominance she had left. But her knees went weak at the sight of Cheryl so close to the apex of her thighs, her hot breath making her twitch. "Make me feel good, baby, please."

The flushed redhead just giggled, enjoying the power as she teased her slit with a single fingertip. She could feel the slick arousal that coated her folds, boldly bringing that finger to her lips, flicking her eyes up to Toni's as she sucked the glaze off. Another girlish giggle escaped her throat at the way Toni's head lulled back, already falling apart at the mere gesture. Though, she couldn't blame her. She felt like she was going to come on the spot when Toni did the same to her last weekend. And she shivered at the memory of the mane of pink hair between her thighs as Toni practically ravaged her with her perfect mixture of rough and gentle movements. 

"Cher," the woman moaned above her, trying to press herself further against her impatiently. 

She leaned up higher on her knees, looping her hands under legs and around her hips as her warm breath tickled her center. The tip of her tongue snaked out to trace her slit from her entrance to the underside of her throbbing clit, teasingly moving back to start from the bottom again. She repeated her movements over and over again, flattening out her tongue as her strokes got more diligent against her, though she continued to avoid her clit, wanting her to know what it felt like to be teased for once.

Panting heavily against her core, Cheryl rubbed the side of her thumb against Toni's clit, feeling her shudder with every stroke she took before she finally took the throbbing bud between her lips. Her gentle, lazy suckling making Toni's hips rise off the mattress unconsciously as she tried to hold her down. She pressed flat down against her abdomen, only heightening the pleasurable sensation for the pink haired girl. 

"Fuck, Cheryl, oh my god," Toni panted, writhing above her with a pitiful whine and it just spurred Cheryl on more. She could feel her lips sucking harder and her tongue moving faster. Her body was heating up as she got impossibly wetter with each move the redhead made. She sat up on her elbows again, reaching down to rake the hair from her eyes, immediately being met with the innocent look in Cheryl's eyes. And there was just something about her having that look in her eyes while she was eating her out like it was her job, knowing that she was anything _but_ innocent made Toni want to scream.

A blush took over Cheryl's face as she hummed out a giggle, sending a vibration through Toni that almost sent her over the edge. She pulled a hand back from her hips and traced her entrance teasingly, sliding two fingers into her and curling them just like she'd been taught. She massaged her walls carefully, slowing down the movements of her mouth on her clit as she did so. Just like she'd learned from her, Cheryl pumped her fingers in and out, curling them up in a beckoning motion as if to coax her closer and over the metaphorical edge. 

"Are you close, TT?" she pulled back slowly, letting her fingers do the work as she caught her breath.

"Y-yeah, I am," Toni nodded, falling back onto the bed again as her elbows started to give out, "So _fucking_ close."

Cheryl could feel the heat pool between her legs. Just knowing that Toni was on the verge of coming and all because of _her_ was as thrilling as it was whenever the pink haired girl uttered words of praise to her. 

"Just a little more, baby girl," Toni panted, arching into her touch, "Be my good girl, make me come."

Unable to resist, Cheryl brought her free hand down, teasing the hot skin of her inner thighs. She was desperate to be touched, but she wanted to save all her pleasure for Toni, feeling like it would be cheating if she touched herself now. No matter how much she needed it. 

Toni heard Cheryl whimper against her and she could just tell that she was just as needy as she was, desperate for some relief. She rocked her hips into her touch, her movements getting sloppy and erratic the closer she got, inching closer by the second until her body stiffened, making her stiff as a board before she practically melted into the mattress beneath her, sated and relaxed as her heart pounded. She twitched unconsciously as Cheryl's fingers slowed inside her as she suckled lightly at her clit, eventually coming to a slow stop. 

"Holy shit," she panted staring up at the ceiling, whimpering a little when Cheryl slowly withdrew her fingers and climbed back on top of her. The redhead couldn't even get a word in before Toni pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on her tongue as she held onto the sides of her face. "Where have _you_ been hiding?" she smirked, feeling her cheeks heat up with a blush under her palms. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cheryl giggled against her lips, rocking down against the thigh Toni had raised between her own, "I just wanted to make you feel good."

"Mm, well, you succeeded," she hummed with a chuckle, pressing her thigh up against her aching center with every downward movement of her hips, "You're always such a sweet girl to me."

"I like being a good girl for you," she bit her lip, her cheeks heating up at her own words. If she were 100% sober and not as turned on as she was, she wouldn't have even _considered_ saying that out loud. But she was desperate for release, and accepting and playing into her own complexes seemed arouse Toni even more. 

"Just for me?" the shorter woman sat up, taking Cheryl up with her as she attached her lips to her jaw.

"Of course," she smiled sweetly, wrapping her ivory legs around her waist and forcing her lips back onto hers. 

Toni kissed her with fervor, reaching up to toy with her breasts through the thin red lace, both palms brushing over the material to feel the heat of her skin underneath. "Say it," she whispered with her forehead pressed to hers. 

Cheryl took a shuddering breath, her eyes closing as she focused on the feeling of Toni's hands teasing her through the lingerie. "Just for you, TT, I'm _your_ good girl," her voice was almost inaudible in the already quiet room. But it was loud enough for Toni to hear. And it was apparently all she needed to get her going. 

With a light territorial growl, Toni flipped Cheryl back so she was rested against the pillows, her mane of red hair splayed out under her head. She kissed down her jaw and neck, reaching behind her head for the clip holding the lace bodysuit together. Her fingers played over it teasingly, not undoing it just yet. Instead she lowered her hands, blindly reaching for Cheryl's hands. She laced their fingers together, and brought them up above her head, holding them there firmly as she kissed back up to her lips.

Cheryl felt all the air leave her body in the kiss. It left her dizzy and breathless, but all she could do was kiss back harder as her legs squirmed. Her hands and arms were useless. Especially when Toni locked her wrists between the fingers of one hand while the other grazed down her body, coming to a stop on her hip. Her abdominal muscles quivered when she ran her palm along the line of her waist. Her hips raised, desperate to feel her touch, but Toni just teased and moved her hand farther away from her center, causing her to whimper with need. "Toni," she pouted as she whined into the kiss. 

"What is it, baby girl?" the pinkette smirked, pulling back to see the desperate look on her face. 

"T-touch me...please."

Biting her lip to hold back a devilish smirk, Toni kept her hold on Cheryl's wrists and kissed her slowly, moving her lips down her neck to her chest. Meanwhile, her hand moved at the same speed, creeping towards her clothed clit at a snail's pace. Her fingers reached their destination at the same time her lips reached the peak of her breast, sucking at her nipple through the sheer material. Cheryl cried out in pleasure at the feeling, trying to rock her hips and arch her back into Toni's touch. It was all she could do, as she was unable to pull her closer. 

Toni smirked to herself as she laved on Cheryl's breasts through the lace while she teased her clit, rubbing harder as she felt the damp material saturate under her fingertips. "So wet for me, baby. What should I do about that?" she raised her head from her chest to move up to her lips again. 

"I don't know, I don't care," she sobbed against her lips, gasping when Toni pressed harder and pinched at the sensitive bundle of nerves, "Anything, p-please!"

Toni released her hold on her wrists so she could undo the clip behind her neck, letting Cheryl's hands roam where the pleased. And she couldn't help but chuckle smugly when her pale, trembling fingers moved down on top of her own, pressing her fingers down harder against her center. Meanwhile, she was pulling the two ends of the clip around her neck and pulling it down, uncovering the flawless breasts and pale pink nipples she'd wanted to get her mouth on all this time. Not that she had _any_ complaints about Cheryl's choice in attire. She was the one who suggested it to her in the first place. 

The top half of the bodysuit pooled around Cheryl's waist, the redhead whining in protest when Toni pulled her hand from under hers so she could get the lingerie the rest of the way off. "Such a needy girl, aren't you?" she hummed, dropping the crumpled red lace off the edge of the bed and spreading Cheryl's legs to settle between them, hovering over her. She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin and she shivered when she pressed herself on top of her to join their lips in a kiss. It was like static electricity between them as they laid chest to chest. 

Humming breathily, Cheryl traced her fingers along Toni's bronze skin, tracing the tattoos that marked her skin. Her arousal melted away for a moment as she realized that this flawless woman was real, in front of her, and wanted her all to herself. She wasn't some dream girl that Cheryl had manifested in her sleep, she was _real_. And that fact was enough to make her lose her breath all over again. 

"You okay?" Toni glanced down at her, concern replacing the lust in her eyes, only making Cheryl's heart beat faster. 

"Mhm," she nodded, flicking her tongue over her lips before pulling her down into a feverish kiss. She relished the feeling of her pillowy lips, whether they were pressed against hers or descending down her body again, she never got sick of the feeling, and she doubted that she ever would. "I want you, TT," she whispered, kissing her gently despite how rough she was hoping Toni would go. 

"You have me, baby," Toni ran her thumb across her cheek as she kissed her again, "I'm just as much yours as you are mine."

Biting her lip, her eyes twinkled with adoration as she stared up at her. "Really?"

"Why would I want anyone else?" the pink haired girl smirked down at her, giggling when Cheryl tugged her down to kiss her hard. She grazed her cheek with her thumb once more, feeling a shaking hand come up to cover her own. Her tongue glided against Cheryl's as the redhead guided her hand off her cheek, down her body, and back to where it had been before: tucked between her thighs with her own hand on top. She let Cheryl guide her fingers to where she wanted them, groaning at the feeling of how wet she was as she started to move, teasing her entrance as the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit.

Cheryl hummed beneath her, still needy for more. But Toni had only just started and she wasn't planning on making this quick for her. She'd keep edging her until the sun came up if she wanted to. But she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give her any ideas as she slid a finger into her, slipping through her soaking entrance at an unreasonably slow pace as Cheryl whimpered against her lips. "M-more." She could feel Toni grin as she moved her lips down to her neck, adding another finger. She continued to move slowly, driving the redhead crazy. She was unpredictable with her movements, whether she was hitting her g-spot sporadically or pulling her fingers out completely to spread her arousal along her slit.

Cocky as ever, Toni teased her slit with her fingertips, feeling around the hot, wet skin as Cheryl only got wetter. "Pretty girl," she cooed down at her, "You wanna come for me so _badly_ don't you?"

"Mmhm," Cheryl nodded eagerly, licking her lips as her hips jerked into her touch.

"Tell me, good girl, tell me what you want."

"I wanna come for you, Toni," she mewled, her body arching up as she slid her slim fingers into her again.

"Come for me then, baby," Toni smirked, kissing her quickly and pressing her forehead to hers as Cheryl panted heavily, already shaking from how close she was getting, "But don't think I'm done with you."

Her words alone nearly sent Cheryl over, but she held out, high pitched moans escaping her lips waiting until Toni's fingertips hit her _just right_ before letting go. Her back arched off the bed as she felt the familiar weightlessness in her limbs, her body tingly and numb as Toni didn't even slow down. She kept her fingers moving inside her, curling and beckoning to coax another orgasm out of her as Cheryl started seeing spots. She was lightheaded, but she felt so _good_. 

"T-Toni," she breathed out, reaching down to cover her hand again. But the pinkette caught her with her free hand, holding it above her head to leave her helpless once again. "F-fuck!" she cried, gasping around the tongue that was sliding against her own. 

"Come again for me, baby girl, you can do it," Toni whispered after pulling back, her movements getting faster with the redhead's slick arousal coating her fingers as she came hard and fast almost immediately after the first. 

Cheryl was moaning loudly as Toni brought her to the brink once again, leaving her dizzy and numb all over again after she barely recovered the first time. Thankfully the other girls all had rooms on a higher floor, far away from hers. She didn't exactly want an audience for this. Especially an audience of her peers. Veronica would never let her hear the end of it. 

"That's it, good girl," Toni panted in her ear, her breath hot against her skin, "Let it all out for me, baby." 

Cheryl trembled and whimpered as she came down from her second orgasm in a row, grateful that Toni's fingers came to a slow stop inside her. She didn't think she could take any more. "Toni," she sighed, satiated as her eyes closed and her body twitched from the aftershock. 

"Mm," the pink haired girl mumbled against her temple, kissing the sweat-dampened skin soothingly, "You were really worked up, huh, baby?" Cheryl nodded her head, unable to move much more. Toni withdrew her fingers from her clenched center, bringing them up to her lips and humming around them as she sucked them clean, her mouth watering at the taste of her. "I didn't even get to take my time with you, beautiful," she smirked, kissing her slack lips.

"Y-you can keep going i-if you want..." Cheryl bit her lip shyly, looking back up at her with innocent doe eyes. She didn't want to seem greedy, but she did feel a bit bad that she couldn't hold out longer. Toni was a major tease and _did_ like to take her time. 

"Is that what you want?" she whispered, mischief in her eyes as Cheryl nodded slowly, "You just lay back and enjoy, then, princess."

Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she relaxed back against the pillows, biting her lip in anticipation as Toni started to kiss down her body once more. She was slow and gentle as she toyed with her breasts again, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers as Cheryl arched up into the touch. As exhausted as she was just moments ago, she felt wide awake now as she waited patiently for whatever it was Toni had to offer, letting her take her time like she wanted.

With a content sigh, she lulled her head back against the pillows as the pink haired goddess worshipped every inch of her, shivering at every touch as she worked her way down. Toni kissed a line across her hipbones as she nestled between her legs and draped one of the ivory stems over her shoulder, getting easier access to the apex of her thighs. With a low hum in her throat, Toni teased a fingertip along the slit, teasingly dipping it between her folds with a feather-light touch. She smirked at Cheryl's quivering whimper, leaning her head against her warm inner thigh as she played with her.

It was torture for Cheryl, even though she allowed her to do this slow, teasing routine with her. Though, she had to admit that the sight of Toni completely hypnotized by her task was worth the relentless teasing. The tanned woman always looked at her, any part of her, in complete awe. As if she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life, like she was some kind of deep, meaningful painting on display at a fine art museum. And it sent a long shiver down her spine every time. 

She reached down to run her fingers softly through her bubblegum tresses, letting out a high pitched sigh as Toni pressed slow kisses to her inner thighs, creeping up higher until her lips were wrapped delicately around her clit, sucking lazily with gentle moans that vibrated through her entire body. "God, Toni," she breathed. Somehow being touched and toyed with so gingerly was almost as intense as when the pinkette went fast and rough with her. 

Toni savored the taste of Cheryl on her tongue. While she hoped that she would see her again after tonight, she knew it was never safe to assume. And she was already treading dangerous waters by hooking up with a closeted girl. 

She wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding her down as she started to move a bit faster. She lapped at her slit with increasing vigor, her nose pressing against her tingling clit. Cheryl tried to press herself down against her, letting out little squealing grunts of frustration when she couldn't. And she could _feel_ Toni grinning so smugly against her as she flicked her tongue against her entrance, poking the tip of the warm, pink muscle into her as she gasped in surprise. But she certainly had no complaints. Especially not when tanned fingers reached for hers, lacing them together to make Cheryl's heart skip several beats in her chest. 

"How you feeling, cutie?" Toni whispered, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

"R-really good," she nodded back, letting out a pitiful whimper as she squeezed Toni's hand. 

"You wanna come again?"

"Mmhm."

At her eager nod, Toni just adjusted herself between her thighs, pressing closer and harder against her as sucked harder at her clit. She moaned against her again, making Cheryl's back arch off the bed again as she tugged on her hair. 

"TT," she muttered breathlessly, a thin sheen of sweat forming on her brow as she inched closer to release. Her heart was racing and her vision was spotty as she tried desperately to grind down against her skilled tongue, "P-please."

"Please what?" Toni smirked up at her.

"Please...m-make me come," she whined, her back arching once again. She couldn't take much more. Her entire body was so sensitive that she felt like Toni could simply tap her on the shoulder and she would be left a quivering mess. "P-please, oh my _god_." She could just feel her smirking so smugly against her. If she wasn't already so exhausted, she would be finding a way to get payback for all this teasing once Toni was done with her. 

But it didn't take much longer for her to reach her peak again. Just one glance down at the look in Toni's warm brown eyes sent Cheryl over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure. Her back arched up as her body tensed, tears forming in her eyes before they slid down to her ears. As amazing as she felt, she _prayed_ that Toni was done. At least for now. The redhead wasn't sure if her body could handle even another _touch_ from her, let alone another orgasm. 

Always the mind reader, Toni slowed down, holding her hand and running the other up and down her thigh soothingly. She pulled back from her center and peppered slow kisses along the inside of her thighs, making Cheryl tremble before she crawled back up her body to kiss the redhead's slack lips. 

"Hmm, stamina's improving," she smirked teasingly, biting her bottom lip after pulling back from the slow kiss. Cheryl just blushed with a shy smile, still catching her breath as Toni trailed her hand up her arm, and over her shoulder and neck to cup her reddened cheek, grazing her thumb over the warm skin.

Brown eyes met as the satiated redhead turned onto her side, instinctively tangling her pale legs with Toni's tan ones. The warmth radiating off her skin was comforting in the cool hotel room. The relentless buzzing of the traffic in the city was the only noise in the room, aside from heavy heartbeats and the gentle music on Cheryl's phone. The silence between the two women was comfortable as they just enjoyed each other's company. And Cheryl found that she was dreading the idea of seeing Toni walk out the door, whether it was tonight or in the morning. 

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Toni whispered, brushing strands of copper hair from her face to tuck them behind her ear.

Biting her lip, Cheryl just shrugged, unsure of what to say. Whenever she got up the courage to ask her to stay, her inner anxieties would remind her that Toni probably didn't want to. Regardless of whether she let her spend the night at her apartment last weekend, this was different. She didn't know how, but it was. It _felt_ different. That night, they were strangers. She didn't know what they were now. They were friends, at the very least. Perhaps at the most, friends with benefits. But the way Toni made her feel with just a simple look, or even a light touch...Cheryl knew that they weren't things she should be feeling about a casual hookup. And she cringed inwardly at the idea of even calling Toni that. But what if that was all she was to _her?_ Last thing she wanted was to complicate things and lose her for good.

"Cher?" Toni cocked her head slightly, noticing the way Cheryl had tensed up with nerves, "Talk to me, babe, what's up?"

"It's nothing, I just...don't...want you to go," her cheeks flamed up as she averted her eyes, trying not to scrunch up her face at how needy she must have sounded. And the sound of Toni's quiet chuckling didn't help much.

"Good thing I don't wanna go, then," she giggled, untangling their legs to snake her own under the luxurious sheets, "This bed's _way_ comfier than mine. Not to mention I don't have a pretty girl to share mine with." 

Cheryl giggled shyly, shifting her legs under the sheets as well until they were tangled back together with Toni's, scooting herself closer. "I'm sure you could find a pretty girl to share it with," she bit her lip, her eyes searching the chocolate brown ones that were staring back at her as slim, tan fingers caressed her hip. 

"Already found one," she smirked slightly, her tone both teasing and serious.

Cheryl ignored the itchy blush on her pale cheeks and leaned in to kiss her gently. She was rather overcome with a rush of emotions, unsure (and honestly uncaring) of what she was supposed to be feeling right now. "Thank you," she whispered, nipping carefully at Toni's plump bottom lip as she pulled away.

The pink haired girl just chuckled, confused as she toyed with the ends of the long red hair on her back, "For what?"

"I don't know, just for...being so patient and understanding with me."

"Hey, it's been a pleasure so far."

_So far._

Heart racing, Cheryl tried her hardest to ignore every doubt that entered her mind as Toni's fingers ran through her hair. She didn't want to interpret that the wrong way. For all she knew, Toni just wanted to keep doing whatever they'd been doing over the past week. But the way the pinkette spoke to her, touched her, and looked at her lead Cheryl to believe that she also wanted something more. 

"Let's get some sleep, cutie, you're probably exhausted," Toni pulled the comforter up higher.

"Cocky," she whispered, a clever smirk on her face. 

"I guess I'll own up to it this time. But really, get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

_Ugh, the wedding._

"Wait..." Cheryl's voice was small, her tiredness starting to catch up with her, "Toni?"

"Hm?"

"Um...you can say no if you want, I don't want you to feel pressured at all, but I was wondering if maybe you...maybe you wanted to come...to the wedding tomorrow? W-with me?"

"Like as your date?"

Cheryl bit her lip hard, nodding slowly despite her heart being ready to beat out of her chest. What the hell was she thinking? No one in her family even suspected that she even harbored the slightest feelings for women, and they certainly wouldn't approve. How was she supposed to explain Toni, the tattooed, pink haired goddess showing up to the reception on her arm? "Is that okay?" she asked timidly, suddenly more concerned with what Toni thought of the idea rather than the rest of her family. 

"I don't think I'll fit in," the shorter girl snorted before nodding, "But if you want me to, I'm all for it."

"Don't feel like you ha-" Cheryl started before a finger to her lips cut her off. 

"I _want_ to. Promise," she smiled warmly, "And hey, it can be low key. No big deal. Just as long as I get to steal you away every now and then for a minute alone...Okay?"

Pursing her lips together to hide her huge smile, Cheryl ducked her head down shyly, barely containing her excitement before Toni was tilting her chin back up and planting her lips against her own. The redhead melted into the kiss, reaching up to cup her cheek gently as she smiled against her lips. She'd never met anyone like Toni before. The woman was _flawless_ in every sense. Cheryl wasn't sure what she had done to deserve her, but she certainly wasn't going to take the opportunity for granted. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway...


End file.
